DxD: A New View of the World (On hiatus)
by JstaSimpleWriter
Summary: Ethan goes to Japan originally to stop Riser from marrying Rias, believing it is a normal forced marriage. He finds out that there aren't just humans on Earth. However, when he successfully ends the forced marriage and finally leaves, he finds out that Khaos Brigade is working with his enemies. Making him return to Kuoh on the decision to end the links between both groups.
1. Waking up

**This story will update really, really, slowly, but if you guys like this, be sure to notify me and I'll try to update quicker :)**

 **Anyways, this is my first story, shout out to Houvdon Lucifer to encouraging me to start making this story..**

* * *

 _All I see is red. Red everywhere. Blood is pooling everywhere, blinding me, the only smell I smell? Metal. Strange how authors know this scent, I wonder how they know if they've never fought and killed before. However, I felt nothing, I have to thank Adrian, Vladimir, Thomas, and everyone for that , especially Eyeball, who pushed me to the very limit of breaking, even when the other teachers decided the exercise is enough, i remember why we called him Eyeball, because he always glared at you with his only eye. Haha, goddamn, I can't move my arms nor legs. Sadly I can't simply faint from pain, but just lie here and die of blood loss. Oh, here comes the darkness...haha, the commander...of the Soldiers of Dawn actually was killed. How... **WAS** I killed? Was my mind really that unaware?...I am not out of touch, I've literally completed that mission from Augusta._ _Mysteries, mysteries..._

Before I blacked out, I didn't hear the footsteps from two passerby and their gasps. I thought I was dead.

* * *

"...?"

I opened my eyes to see a red-haired woman in front of me.

"So, you're alive, that's good," said the woman as she turned around to get something.

I've heard that many, _many_ times, and that's never good.

When she picked up the item, I didn't give her a chance to turn around and jumped up. Or, tried to, my legs gave out under me. I crashed onto the floor and she quickly turned around. She dropped the item and quickly helped me up onto the bed. I looked down and saw only...a cup of water. Great, I hate it when someone nice seems malicious.

"How did you even fall off the bed?"

I shook my head then pointed to the glass and gladly, she understood, she picked up the glass from the carpet and poured another cup for me.

"So?" she asked.

"Sorry, where I come from, the first thing you said isn't a...how to say it...a pleasant statement to hear from others, so I expected you to start tearing me apart, " I replied, "which caused my natural reaction to move, however I'm too weak".

"Oh, I didn't mean any harm. How unusual you are, living in a place like that. I found you half-dead at the park, with a hole in your stomach and chest, in addition, your shoulders and legs crushed."

"Excuse me?" From what she said, I should be dead, if I remember correctly, I would have 15 minutes to live because the stomach acid woul-wait, she said _half-dead_ I guess it makes sense. But those facts astonished me to the point where I didn't bother wondering-how and where did I know those things if I don't even know where I am?

She was confused, "Even with an event like that, you don't remember it? Not even as a nightmare?"

"Sadly, but gladly, no I'll need you to explain to me where I am. I only know when this time is."

She giggled, "This is a classic, man wakes up with amnesia and needs someone to help him."

When she said that, something returned to my mind, I remember these things happening in books, I chuckled when I thought about Jason Bourne, " I guess, and I wake up to a beautiful woman like you." This caused her to blush, but she continued.

"I'll tell you what happened..."

* * *

"It's pretty coincidental how you walked by that park while I was dying, " I replied.

"Oh..." From her expression to my statement, she hadn't thought of that until now, I found that relieving, at least she isn't trying to kill me!

"Ah, don't worry about it," I assured her, and when I actually paid attention, I noticed two things: I mentally slapped myself because noticing and knowing my surroundings was the first thing I should have done the first chance I got, the second thing...

"WHY ARE THE BOTH OF US NAKED?!"I shouted blushing and backing up as far as I could, much was a small crawl as I still wasn't able to move...much.

She blushed too, " I had to undress the both of us to heal you."

"Heal...me?" I asked.

"Yes, after I undres-"

"Never mind, I don't want to know. Anyway, it'll be a pleasure to know the name of the woman who saved my life. After I put on at least some underwear."

She giggled again, "Ah, I guess I forgot that, I'll tell you after you get some clothes on."

"You should too."

"I'm fine."

"..." I stared.

"Don't worry, I was only joking," she stuck her tongue at me.

I shook my head and started dressing.

* * *

"Thank you Rias, uhm, hopefully you don't mind, but...apparently, after I got stabbed, the trauma made me forget,"I deadpanned.

I heard a laugh from the doorway and saw a blond man putting away...a...sword? Where?

"Good evening Buchou," said the man, "and good evening to you too."

"Yuuto you look troubled, did something go wrong with your client tonight?" asked Rias.

"Ah no, but something attacked me on my way back after I got my client to sign the contract," was the reply, "I had to fight back, but when I got one cut off the stomach, whatever that was flew off, but not before growling, 'I don't see how you're still alive Ethan, stay here and your death will be painless while I grab my friends.'"

"Why did you not teleport back?" Rias questioned.

"Ah, the moon was beautiful tonight, and I was in the mood for a walk."

"They've mistaken you for someone..." I pondered.

I had no clue as to what they were talking about YET, but I will have to ask, what mainly caught my attention was the mysterious person's 'mistaken identity' of Kiba for someone...Just as I was wondering about that, Kiba looked at me and we both knew.

"Me possibly? " I said and Kiba nodded.

Rias saw the resemblance, "So they saw Yuuto and thought he was you..."

"...and wanted to finish the job," we agreed.

"Hold on a moment," I said, it occurred to me right after, I remembered something, and at least it stayed in my mind. "My hair is black, not blonde."

"You are mistaken, " Rias said, "your hair IS blonde." She showed me a mirror.

When I asked Kiba and Rias to look at my hair and tell me if it looks red or unnatural, not only Kiba, but also Rias agreed nothing is wrong. So I pulled out strands of my hair and saw that the root of the hair was black, and the blonde color didn't fade, it stopped at a certain point. So I came to the conclusion and told them I must have dyed my hair before being killed. And again, I had to say I don't know how I knew this.

"So the only thing close to our resemblance is the blond hair, but it is pretty dark out so I can see how, but if they thought Yuuto-"

"Please, call me Kiba instead of Yuuto, Ethan."

"Sure thing, Yuuto sounds strange coming from me anyway, if they thought Kiba was me, why didn't they just keep fighting? They stabbed me, and crushed some of my bones, then see 'me' mysteriously appeared on the streets, what? A few hours later? Why leave and supposedly, call for backup? If they did that much damage to me, wouldn't I be in a weakened state?"

Kiba chuckled, "Maybe you are just stronger than you think you are."

Rias recalled from tonight's events, "Speaking of which, we were walking around the park when we saw a flash of light by the fountain, which we were about to disregard, until we saw a fallen angel fly away from where you were, you had many bones broken and we assumed the two holes were caused by light spears, but we didn't hear any screams of pain. Someone who went through that wouldn't have been able to handle that."

"Who's we?" I asked, and before more could be said, another woman came in, one with raven hair, reaching to her legs, purple eyes, slim waist, a big butt, and big, no enormous breasts that rivals Rias' , I'm hoping they're soft, it would be nice to squeeze them...*ahem* on top of that, she has a nice smile, and she smiled at me. I'll be honest, she looks beyond beautiful, perfect, even. Although Rias looks nice too, similar breast sand butt size, slim waist. Though I really shouldn't focus on women yet, I don't even know them. I found myself staring.

"Ara ara~ we have a new member of our peerage already staring at me with lust?"

I blushed then tried to pass is off by turning my head toward Kiba then saying, "Sorry, I was thinking about what you said, Kiba."

Her voice sounds like music to my ears, I could listen to it anyday, but I shouldn't show that as of yet, first I need to know as much as I can about this place before the people.

"Ah, Akeno, this is Ethan?", I nodded "and don't act like you haven't seen him, you found him with me when we went by the fountain."

"Fufufufu, guess it can't be helped."

"Rias, sorry to interrupt, but you need to explain to me more about what is going on now, 'contracts' I need information about how you guys live and work, now that I'm fully awake," I told her, " and peerage? For all I know, you guys are some kind of devils trying to make me a devil to work with you as a group."

"Sure, I'll tell you as much as I know while I introduce you to the rest of the peerage. And to let you know, we are devils, and you are one too, I made you a devil when a evil piece reacted, yes I will tell you about that too, and in addition to Akeno's insistence."

"Great, just great." But when I heard that last part, something stirred in me, not just happiness that someone I don't know wanted me to live, but also something I didn't know it, my old fatal flaw, the loyalty to my friends and the need to protect them at all costs, to my death.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey readers, if you've this far and are currently reading this, I appreciate it, this is my first chapter for my first story, hopefully it isn't bad, could use some editing I'm sure. Like I said, the update rate will be pretty slow, unless many people are interested.**

 **These first chapters will be up quick however, why take time to upload the beginning of a story, right? Nobody's really interested in that. I'll get to say the Raynare arc (where Asia comes in) and if not many are reading, then I'll probably shelve this, and let it collect internet data?**

 **By the way, I'll need to put in non-canon events, let Ethan(yeah his name is Ethan, and Raynare is trying to kill him, still indecisive whether Ethan should replace Issei, but if not, I could make him come later, if I do, I'll make him make an appearance with Asia) gain his memory, he's going to be okay, not too OP like some but I'll see.**

 **Another note: I know Rias had Issei's death planned out and all that, but for the sake of me forgetting that fact by accident and not making it affect a future event, I made it a "fateful encounter" :) Even if this is Japan, Ethan isn't from Japan, but I do have some chapters in my head for who he is and all that, and why he came over to Japan.**


	2. First Fight, First Flight

**This is chapter 2. Enjoy. One slightly important A/N in the end and two replies to my two reviews.**

 **Also, the part where I introduced Kiba was somewhat rushed, I apologize for that, hopefully I don't find more parts like that in the future.**

* * *

"So does that mean I could just buy some chess pieces off the store and use them?" I asked. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

"No, only the evil pieces created by Ajuka Beelzebub would have the ability to reincarnate humans to devils."

"Should have thought so, and I used which pieces?"

"You used four pawn pieces and one was a mutation piece which cost three."

"But if I used six, couldn't you have used 6 normal pieces?" Now I'm confused, "And how does the mutation piece affect the pawn count?"

"The pawn pieces moved on their own, and when the fourth one became the mutation piece, the pawn stopped reacting. Think of the mutation piece counting as more than one pawn, such a three-in-one deal in this case."

"OH! Now it makes more sense, I originally thought it was all at once, so who used which pieces?" I referred to her peerage, Kiba, Akeno, and the white-haired midg-.

"Are you going to call me a midget?" said the white-haired girl. "You'll regret that decision if you do."

"Uh...how did you know I was thinking that?" I asked nervously.

"When you saw me, you looked down upon me for being short."

"Well, you are shorter tha-" I didn't have a chance to finish as she punched me in the face, causing me to fly sideways and land on my face on the coffee table, breaking my nose. "I take won't take that back, but you are strong." When I said that, she showed just a bit of surprise, but not enough for the others to notice, _not that anyone **would notice,** they are too busy looking at me fixing my nose,_ I thought. Does she know me? I put my nose back in place and got a tissue to stanch the bleeding.

Rias said, "Stop, both of you. Ethan, to let you know, Koneko doesn't like being made fun of her height."

"Ha...The upside is she could beat up anyone who messes with her."

She continued, "Koneko Toujou is our school mascot and used the rook piece, which allows her to have extreme defense and strength. " _Which explained why I flew so far back,_ I thought looking at her, whom which I received a glare from before looking over the tissue I pinched over my nose at the blood on table.

"Yuuto Kiba is the most popular guy in Kuoh Academy and our knight, which grants him speed, and with his Sword Birth, he uses the knight piece very well." To demonstrate, he summoned two swords in his hand, before sheathing them and putting them away.

I asked then, "How are you able to summon swords like that?"

He replied, "I was born with this, and this talent is called a 'Sacred Gear'." When he finished, his face darkened as he recalled a time, when which Rias quickly changed the subject.

"Akeno Himejima is our queen and the second-most popular girl in Kuoh Academy, the queen is a combination of all the pieces, making her the most powerful piece following me." When Rias finished, we both looked at each other, and she gave a small smile. I prayed my blush was not so red so everyone could see, then turned to Rias.

"Since you are the most powerful piece, I'm assuming you are the King?" I paused then also said, "Most popular girl?"

She smiled and said, "Correct."

"The pawn is the weakest piece," I lamented. Everyone laughed at that.

"Not exactly," Rias assured me. "If the pawn reaches the enemy's territory, he or she will be able to promote, which would then let them become any piece but a king or a pawn."

That cheered me up, a bit, "Is that all I need to know about the evil pieces?"

"As much as you need to know."

"Hmm, I heard you and Kiba talking about these contracts, what are they for?"

"Ah, those are to help you go up in rankings, you must have the clients sign the contracts everyday. You, Ethan, will have to start as a low-class devil, unless you show Sirzechs that you are much more capable of being one. However, I think you will be much stronger than a low-class once you gain your memory back."

"Every...day?"

"Yes, and since you are new, you must have 10 done by the end of the week, you start tomorrow. But before that, you have to hand out fliers to humans so they can summon you if they need you."

I asked her if it was a joke, but seeing her expression, it's not.

"I have a request," I stated.

"Yes?"

"May I go out to buy some clothes, I have a wallet with money and these clothes still have blood and holes on them."

* * *

I borrowed a coat from Kiba, because it was about the right size for me, and walked out of the old school building. I admired how the Occult Research Club's headquarters is right inside this building, not only that, you could live in that room. There were bedrooms, study, and even a bathroom. It was missing only a kitchen, but we could just go home or outside to eat.

I walked off the campus and around the street, hoping there was an open store for me to shop in this late into the night. In addition, I'd like to be familiar with the city of Kuoh, when Rias protested and said I should get some rest, I stated my rest was 30 mintutes, equivalent to your normal 8 hours of sleep, mind you, and while I was dead, it was somewhat my rest for tonight.

I was on the fifteenth block away from the academy when I felt it. You all should know, you feel like you're being followed, I mean, _duh_. It was something that came to me while on sabotage and recon training, I tell when someone's following me, not a feeling, not instincts, but I just know. Of course I acted clueless, I didn't bother turning around, they'll hide, so I'll wait before trying to talk to them.

* * *

 **1 hour later:**

Gladly, I found one, it was run down, and since I felt sympathy, I came from a poor background, I tried to give him a few thousand dollars, but when he declined, I told him to tell anyone that asks that I dropped the money, and when he returned it to me, I let him keep it because I was grateful of his honesty. I exited the shop and just outside the door, I felt needles on my head, and that was enough to tell me I was still being followed. I went down some alleyways toward the school and going down one, I felt the pursuer inside too. I deliberately stopped then closed my eyes, hearing nothing. I decreased my focus on sight and touch then focused them into hearing, hearing the wind was flowing unevenly around a doorway, putting more sense into hearing, I could tell how the wind was flowing around that person, or thing, no...person.

"Koneko-chan, why are you following me?"

She stepped out from the doorway and said, "Commander, why wouldn't I?"

Commander? "Where did you get that from?"

"Either you are not Ethan, or you don't know."

I laughed nervously, "I'm opting for the second."

"Then I'll talk to you later. You won't know what I'm talking about if I tell you now. Get your memory soon."

"Sure, and-"

"Don't mention this while the others are around."

"Yeah I was going to say that."

She turned around and walked away.

* * *

 **Koneko POV:**

This is bad, if that really is commander, we need his help fast. I got to a payphone, and dialed a number. When someone answered, it was silent for exactly the length of the "Happy Birthday" song then said, "Foxtrot-niner, request contact with Echo-tree." After a moment, I looked around then said, "Keep an eye out for Bravo-seven, I'm not sure if he made it to Japan, there was an incident with someone who looks like him, and he said he lost his memory, if he is the real deal. If he is found, have a member near Kuoh use the usual method, then I will execute him. If he is him, I will contact you or one of my members."

"Are you sure of this...imposter?"

"Almost certain, even with Youjutsu, he was able to find me, only Bravo is, or was, capable of doing that."

"Roger, I'll have the Trojan Horse and Sabotage branches ready to find him in the known Alliance locations."

"Good hunting." I replied then hung up.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Just a few blocks before I got back to Kuoh Academy, a flapping of wings caught my attention, I heard whistling in the air, and my instincts told me to roll backwards. After that, I did a handspring vault and spun in the air, landing with a crouch and facing the opposite direction and towards my attacker. It was a man with a fedora in a trenchcoat, and wings, that according to Rias, were Fallen Angel wings.

"Nice outfit, dude."

He didn't say anything, but summoned another light spear. Now I could see it, I didn't have any use for fancy moves and sidestepped it. Then I ran in a straight line near a building and when he summoned another light spear, I jumped up a meter then used my feet to propel myself from the surface of my building towards him. He tried to turn in midair, but I grabbed his leg when I passed by and dragged him down towards the ground.

As soon as I landed, I dragged my arm and slammed him onto the concrete, smiling as I heard his arm snap as he tried to soften his fall. Then I let go and put my arm on his throat. I said, "Now, who are you and are in league with the first Fallen who tried to kill me?"

I dodged as he threw a punch with his uninjured arm, looking at his punch, I could tell he counted on ranged attacks and had no experience in hand-to-hand. Not only that, he _grinned_ when he tried to punch me, really, that gives away what you are trying to do. I stepped on his knee, causing him to cry in pain, then I put my hand on his lower jaw, ready to pull it down. Realizing I could use him alive, I stopped deliberately, and he took that chance to break my nose. I acted as if I was in pain, and he flew away.

He shouted, "The name is Dohnaseek, you got lucky this time, it would have been better if you chose to die the painless way." His sentence echoing along the buildings nearby.

Chuckling, I turned around to get back to Kuoh Academy and the old school building.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I saw Akeno standing in front of me.

"No, don't feel a thing," I replied," Are you following me too?"

"Ufufufu, I saw you fighting down the street, and I became worried as you could have been killed again. You handled yourself pretty well."

"Thanks."

"Who else followed you?" I looked at her questionably, "You implied that others followed you."

Ah, I was close to tell her about Koneko, but something told me it wouldn't be a good idea. "It was just Dohnaseek, that Fallen Angel, I think he followed me then entire way to the store."

"Ara, ara, looks like the first person isn't the only one."

This conversation went on as we walked back to the Academy, the only other people we saw being a couple. As we passed by a them, Akeno entwined my hand in hers, we the four of us acknowledged each other. Out of earshot, I said, "You know that was unnecessary, right?"

She put her head on my shoulder and replied, "It would have felt awkward walking by if we didn't act like a couple, and besides, I'm comfortable with you."

I stared at her, slightly blushing, before I released my hand and put my arm around her.

A moment after we reached the gate, Akeno asked, "Would you like to come sleep with me tonight instead of staying here?"

I blushed hard at the thought, "Thanks for the offer, but I'd sleep here."

"Are you sure Ethan?"

I gave her a small smile and said, "I'm sure, I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled back, causing my hear to flutter. Each time I looked back while on my way to the old school building, I slightly regretted not accepting her offer.

* * *

 **Koneko POV:**

I tsked, seeing Ethan use his signature move, which would be the hand on jaw to yank down, on that Dohnaseek person, made me further doubt that he was an imposter, I regret telling Micheal about this, he was Ethan's protégé, but he didn't treat Ethan all that well, always trying to take his position before the agreed time. I tried to get Ethan to choose another person to take over, preferably not me, but he always shrugged it off and assuring me that Michael won't get the position as long as he is alive. I trust him to be powerful enough to handle Michael, and now that he is a devil, he has a even better chance of keeping his position as commander.

I hid in the shadows as Ethan and Akeno walked by, and luckily, he didn't pay attention. I smiled, when I asked him if he liked anyone, he replied after laughing, saying 'If someone were to like me, they could tell me, and ask me out, I'd spend the time to know them and love them, unless I really don't. If I had the time, I'd go ask a woman out instead of the other way around. Sadly, I have my hands full with handling the Alliance, they aren't a rag-tag group, they were founded by defectors from us, and trained by people who I taught personally, I don't regret that however...I'd love to see if they could wipe us out.' I don't like him if you were to ask me that, but most women I've seen in the Soldiers of Dawn seem to have a crush on him, igniting my curiosity. When they stopped at the gate of Kuoh Academy, I slipped into the shadows and into the night.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

After my shower to wash the sweat and blood, I walked over to the window and stared at the place Akeno stood at.

Living as a mysterious person, with no idea of who they are, why and how they are here is really difficult, and gotten worse when Koneko came to me stating I was a commander, of what? An intelligence agency? A military? Even a terrorist group? THEN after that, I get attacked by a Fallen Angel-if I'm correct-by the name of Dohnaseek. Now realizing something, I know how to fight, it hadn't occurred to me when I fought Dohnaseek earlier, but now...

I sighed, I really need to know, I pray to Satan it would be those cartoons where I get hit in the head and remember, THAT would be the simplest way. I turned away from the window and went to the bedroom. I really have no need to sleep yet, but I'm not in the mood for being attacked again, I shouldn't try and get myself killed going out at night, buying those clothes was already a risk, I did all right against Dohnaseek, but going against more powerful people...will I have a chance to live?

I sat on the bed, thinking, until I decided to look at my belongings that I had when I first woke up. I saw a small book, it was a log of mine, containing my previous assignments and some of my personal thoughts on those assignments. I decided to write what happened today, and read from the beginning, hoping something would come back to me, nothing did. Only names and locations I don't recognize, albeit Koneko appeared a few times, and the occasional U.S. state I found. The latest entrée stated: _No date for today, I've been in Augusta for quite a while with no way to tell time, I'm in a rush to stop Riser Phenex from marrying Rias Gremory, Foxtrot-nine will update me on this when I get there._

After finishing the journal, I sighed tossed it down, laid back on the bed, stared at the ceiling, and wondered, _Should I tell Rias about this Riser Guy marrying her, but what else could I **SAY?!** I have nothing but that one line about that marriage. Foxtrot-nine could help me, but I don't know who he or she is! _ Sighing, I threw the pillow on the bed at the door and laid back down, _Did I really get myself involved in all this? Could I have avoid all this mystery, by choosing not to interfere with this marriage? Or did I do this because of the consequences that would come if I didn't?_

* * *

 **A/N: Now here is the slightly important thing I'd like to say, if you haven't started Houvdon Lucifer's stories, you should give them a read. I personally think his fight scenes are more bloody and descriptive than mine, but warning, if you don't like OP OCs, his stories will have that, the exception will be his newest story, White Reaper and Her Dark Storm.**

 **Now the reviews:**

 **1) Yes, Ethan and Akeno will be a solo pairing**

 **2) I was going to leave out that part of Rias' "murder" of Issei, but because so many FanFics built around that(or, the one's I read), and my friend insists that's what happened, I really had no clue on which scenario I should have used. But luckily, I'm not the only one who thought she didn't plan out Issei's death, thank you for pointing that out.**

 **Officially decided to keep Issei, he'll join the story with Asia*, and keep the everyone's Sacred Gear the same. Deciding what to put for Ethan as of now, will announce the likely possibilities in the next chapter, but will be subject to change.**

 **In here, Koneko is able to use Senjutsu and Youjutsu in the story, she caught the attention of the Soldiers of Dawn because she was able to use them.**

 **Thinking of putting "Chapter #" and stuff starting next chapter, to keep it easy to keep track of, maybe chapter titles if I could think of them. :P**

 ***Typing up the future chapters right now, and Issei and Asia will appear in chapter 5.**

* * *

 **This is a final edit before publishing, I went over the story a few times, and seems good. But if you see a mistake, be sure to PM me or review stating that!**

 **So favorite, follow, and review :)**


	3. The Official Start

**Man, that last chapter has almost 3k words! Anyway, all my chapters will be around the 2k range, 2.5 is the max if I am paying attention. Here is the third chapter :)  
**

 **I've decided the most likely candidate for Ethan's Sacred Gear is going to be an original Sacred Gear, (World's Despair). Abilities already made, two simple ones, but could be game-changing in a fight. Will give in depth information in one chapter eventually**

 **Decided to release this a day early since I had this finished on the same weekend I released chapter 2, and reread it Thursday, so no errors hopefully :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3-The Official Start...Of a Relationship?:**_

Waking up at five feeling like I'm...Just kidding.*ahem*

Anyways, I got up and brushed my teeth, showered, and all that. When I walked out of the old school building, I was debating whether to learn the layout of the school right now in the morning, or to have Akeno to do that, just to make up declining her offer yesterday. While I stood there looking up at the old school building debating whether I should or shouldn't, I heard a voice, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

I turned around and saw a security guard. _This school has guards?_

When he walked up to me, I replied, "Sorry, am I not supposed to be here this early? I climbed the wall and got in because I wanted to find my way around, turns out the main building was closed." I laughed nervously, "Hopefully I didn't cause any harm."

"You probably broke a bunch of school rules and some laws...I heard a new student was supposed to come tomorrow, two actually, could I take a guess on who you are if you are a transfer?"

I smiled, "Shoot."

"Ethan Trent transferred from the United States."

"Bingo, who is the other one?"

"The other is Issei Hyoudou, but you don't seem like you'd fit the Japanese type."

"Haha, do you know all the students?"

"Yes, I do, and when there are transfers, I ask the school for their names and faces. I have a good memory and if I know all the students, it would be easier to identify those who don't belong."

I filed that away in my head, I had no doubt that it could cause trouble if I were to do something wrong in this school.

"That's pretty neat, mind if you lead me the entrance, or exit in this case? I think it would be less suspicious if I were to find my way around during school hours."

"Sure thing Ethan, make sure you don't come on campus again unless you have permission to, I wouldn't want to report you to the police unintentionally, seeing you snooping around thinking you will endanger the students."

I laughed at that and when he led me to the gate, I saw another guard and greeted him and before leaving, decided to have a conversation with them to pass the time.

At 7, two hours before school started, I waved good-bye, and waved back and went to go somewhere to eat breakfast.

* * *

I wanted to find a restaurant with little occupants, the first I saw was McDonalds, but it was crowded, so I ignored it and continued on until I found one with a faded sign, and it was empty enough for me to sit, although it is almost half an hour away from the Academy, so I could stay an hour at most.

As I was eating, I was thinking about where I've heard Issei's name before then I realized he appeared in the journal twice or three times, I racked my brain about who Issei was from my journal: he first approached me on Janurary 6th of this year after Koneko and I altered the destination of some missiles targeted to hit somewhere in the US, but we managed to stop that disaster.

My main entrée about him went:

 _The mission went well, it has been a while since I've met Koneko, after that manhunt for Kuroka..._

 _Hyoudou came to Koneko and I this afternoon at the pond. He said he was at the area when he saw the two of us moving inside the restricted territory and was ready to jump in and help once pandemonium broke out. When he found out about how Koneko was able to get inside and outside without detection, he was impressed. After that, he helped us often and once even prevented a Reconnaissance team from being slaughtered by the Alliance. Once he did that, I told him I was grateful, they were the best I had. I thought I would be in his debt for a long time, but he dismissed that, instead saying to not to be insulted from his decline of the debt and the reason was due to his horrible timings, if he were to ask for a debt to be repaid, it would be in the wrong place at the wrong time._

Another entrée half a year later at least:

 _Finally managed to research Hyoudou's background today; he is a normal human, in addition, I'm very surprised as differences were present in others' opinions compared to my view, they say only selling point about him was this Boosted Gear of his, I've never seen nor heard it. His personality? I think he stood out from most people I've talked to, he is very modest, although bold at times, encouraging to others, ready to talk about anything and finally, despite people saying he was during his childhood, he wasn't perverted. A few times, I wanted to recruit him into the Soldiers of Dawn, but I decided he is more of a freelancer. Although if I needed help, he almost always comes to help, those rare times is when he is meeting his family back at Kuoh._

* * *

 **Time skip: 9 o'clock**

I walked by the gates and said hello to the two guards from earlier, then I asked them for directions to the cafeteria, they said it was northeast, starting at the gate, which I kept in mind. As I walked to the old school building, I've wondered how the architects managed to build everything in front of the old school house almost so evenly. I went straight ahead to the old school building, got to the entrance, looked for anyone watching me, then finally inside the building and stayed there for the day, coming out only when it was lunch.

* * *

Leaving just for lunch was probably the strangest thing I have ever done. Just going outside, I got looks from guys and girls, they were looks of contempt and contempt, respectively. I didn't mind, the guys probably thought they were better than me in abilities and looks, and however, I had to eavesdrop on what the girls thought of me, apparently, they thought Kiba was better, and I'll be honest, his looks _are_ better, however, I hadn't seen him fight yet.

It was when Rias and Akeno saw me when I got my lunch and they invited me to eat with the rest of the ORC when the looks changed. The guys started giving me looks of confusion, jealously, and hate. The girls? Simply disbelief. I sat down and asked one question that came to my mind when I walked towards the cafeteria. "Why are there so many girls and fewer guys?"

Rias replied, "Originally, the school was an all-girls private school, but recently turned to a co-ed school. In addition to that, the new school building was built and used instead of the old school building."

I swallowed, "Ah, I see, noticing the guys, most of them seem to be perverts, do they come only to fantasize and hope they get a date?"

"I guess you could say that."

"The girls seem to the same thing, although they daydream about you, Kiba."

Kiba snorted, "Hey, Ethan, if you were to ask one out, who would it be?"

 _Is he doing this on purpose?_ I thought, sweatdropping. Rias and Akeno looked at me expectantly for an answer, so did anyone nearby. "Do I have to answer now? Honestly, I haven't been here for even a day." I said in reply.

"Yes, you have to answer. Even if we only met for a day, the way you talk, act and joke around is good enough for the girls here."

 _Yes, definitely on purpose_. I thought, I know I don't know many people, I looked at Kiba, Rias, Koneko, and finally, Akeno, looked at the crowd, those nearby but no matter what, my mind went back to one person. I said the name that would begin the relationship. "Akeno."

This caused her to blush, and ask if I was serious, "Why not?" Then she smiled and held my hands. Rias was slightly disappointed, but she couldn't do anything, she saw how Akeno acted on that first night, and knew Akeno liked him, even before she knew him.

The guys started cursing me out for their bad luck and for me being a...Casanova? The girls started gasping. _Yeah, yeah, believe it, I like one of the most popular girls and she likes me back, I think._ Recalling her previous actions, I think she _does_ like me.

Then the bell rang and while the students were going back to their classes, I looked at Kiba and made a gesture saying, _You're dead._ He chuckled and said, "Sorry, I had to find out." I couldn't hold that over him, eventually I would ask her out anyway, or at least will have to admit to liking her, better now than later.

"Ah well, Kiba, if you were to do so too, who would it be?" I asked.

"Sorry, nobody interests me," he replied before dashing away to his class.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I shouted at him before he went around the corner.

* * *

...?

There was a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw the security guard from today, Hideki, after greeting me, and told me that his shift ended, and wanted to ask me something before he left. I raised my eyebrows, giving him permission to.

"Weren't you going to find your way around this school?"

"Ah, well, about that, I took a nap, instead of now, I plan to have Akeno help me," I blushed slightly.

"HAH! I heard about that among the students. You know, the guys hate you-"

"I mean, _duh_."

"-which is normal, anyone like Kiba transfers to this school, they'll hate him instantly. And the girls are starting to show interest in you since you said you'd ask the second most popular girl out. Also, I heard from students that eavesdropped on Rias' and Akeno's conversation. They said Akeno would agree if you did."

"Just an FYI, she is going to go out with me, when school ends, she's making me ask her out, here."

He smiled, "Not even your first official day here, and already you are making a stage."

"Not my fault, blame Kiba for that..." I mumbled.

Now I brought a chuckle from him, "Let's see what you can do once you are officially enrolled kid." He turned around.

"See you tomorrow Hideki."

He saluted with his back turned. I'll be honest, I like this guy.

* * *

 **Time skip: 2 hours later**

"Akeno, will you go out with me?" I asked.

"Ufufufu, we only met for two days and you are already asking me out?" she asked. _She's teasing me_ , I thought. I hoped it would have been easy, but she wouldn't do that.

I opened my mouth, not knowing what to say. _What do I say?_ I was hesitating about this decision, but I guess I could be honest here, _I'll tell Akeno my feelings about her, even if it's just been a short time.  
_

* * *

 **Akeno POV:**

I didn't plan on what would happen next, I was ready for everything he was going to say next, but not this.

"Akeno, the moment I saw you when you came in that first night, I was captivated by your beauty, I was speechless and didn't know what to say, what to do. When you spoke, I thought your voice sounded better than anything I have ever heard, once again, I was afraid of what to say to you, so I spoke to Rias to avoid an awkward moment. _Nothing_ would sound better in this life, and I doubt in any lives I live after, except your voice, when we see each other again. Even if we met for a few days, I don't want to leave your side and I hope we could be together forever, and protect you to my death if I must, in this world, it seems to be the case."

Tears sprung in my eyes, his words touched me very deeply, I forced him to say this, but I didn't expect him to say this specifically. His words seem so real, I didn't know what to say, except, "You didn't have to say all that, silly. I'll go out with you."

He smiled, got up and hugged me. We stayed like that for a short moment, then we heard an *ahem* and saw Koneko standing there. I could tell she could barely hold her smile back. "You could take this to the bedroom if you'd like." We both blushed, and when he looked at me, he said,

"I'll be honest, that sounded more like a marriage proposal than something you say if you are simply asking someone out."

"We could marry if you'd like."

He giggled, "Maybe." Getting another *ahem*.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully this last part wasn't that rushed, and I'll be honest, what Ethan said in the end was my personal thought. It that was more like a marriage proposal than something you say when asking a girl out, but that starts the relationship that they will share throughout the story. I could have this with anyone, but I like Akeno more than the others.**

 **Reply to the review in chapter 2:**

 **-No, Koneko didn't get the training in between becoming a stray. When her parents were killed, Koneko was separated and taken in by the Soldiers of Dawn while Kuroka went with the Devil, and after that manhunt, the devils went to the HQ of SoD, and being humans lost, however, they were a match for the devils :D . Afterward, when she was separated again, and Rias took her in, she contacted Ethan was asked to be an operator in Kuoh. He was unaware of the Devil world, albeit he and the SoD did have suspicions after the capture of Koneko. I will post a chapter on these events in the future, which will give my own version on Koneko's and Kuroka's history, so don't expect it to be the way you thought. :P**

 **Finally, I will be planning on making an SAO story, it is going to be an AU with the SAO storyline in GGO setting, and SAS 4 enemies. Of course, Ethan will be part (because he is my character, so it is easier to make decisions for him instead of say Kirito), no changes in the romance between any characters. This is going to be a big maybe as of now, I wanted a undead kind of thing, but I read "Swords of the Living Dead" and was afraid of comments saying, "YOU'RE COPYING 'SWORDS OF THE LIVING DEAD!'". So decided ditch my idea and incorporate some SAS 4 bosses as "new floor bosses" such as the Wicker, Zombie Mech, and my personal favorite, Devastator.(look up the game and try it or watch gameplay if you don't know). I will make chapter 1 explaining all the mechanics I'll use and the intro to it.**


	4. Three Nights, Three Fights

**Hopefully the confession wasn't too early, but I thought I needed it for some foreshadowing either in this or the next chapter**

 ***Edit: I'm done with chapter 8 by the time I updated the story :/, I'll be honest, a week is a bit too slow for my updates, but updating every other day will have unread chapters. But just to let you know what's going to happen in ch.8: it is going to start just after the introduction of Freed and end with the conclusion of the Raynare arc. I won't jump into the Riser arc so quickly after, it'll be a side arc ;)**

 **Planned Plot: Ethan goes to New York with Akeno as a date, after convincing Rias, and will lead onto preventing a planned Alliance attack on the people of New York at Central Park. Although the attack is prevented, it does attract attention of the citizens. Of course Ethan and Akeno won't handle it alone, they'll get help from one other person, after a pretty embarrassing introduction.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4-Three Nights, Three Fights**_

After that, Akeno slept on my shoulder while the ORC waited for Rias to come into schoolhouse. I stroked her hair and thought, _I still need a tour of this school._ When Rias came into the room, Koneko told Rias that she was busy and is unable to complete her contract with her usual client today. Because of that, I volunteered to finish the contract for her, much to Akeno's disapproval. She insisted she come with me and teleport me back once I finished, I was reluctant since I didn't want her to wait too long, but she didn't mind.

Before Rias teleported me, she said that I will find my schedule on the desk in the bedroom I used yesterday for tomorrow. I thanked her for going through the trouble of getting the schedule for me instead of me receiving it from the office when I'm officially part of the school.

* * *

 **Akeno's POV:**

We were teleported to the client's home, and after some trouble, Ethan was allowed to go in. When he looked at me, I gave him a smile of encouragement and he went in.

It wasn't long before Morisawa's home became alive, I heard yelling and was afraid, until I heard what they were saying.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE EVER HEARD OF GOKU?! YOU FRAUD!"

"I'VE NEVER SAID, THAT! I'VE ONLY SAID I HAVEN'T WATCHED THE SHOW, IF YOU REALLY WANT TO DO SOME DAMN COSPLAYING, AT LEAST LET ME LOOK LIKE ALUCARD! IN MY OPINION, LOOKING LIKE THE ONE MOST POWERFUL BEING IS BETTER THAN A GUY WHO MUST DO SOME STUPID YELLING TO GAIN POWER!"

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT! I DON'T SEE HOW YOU WERE CHOSEN TO TAKE OVER THE PLACE OF MY OLD EMPLOYEE!"

"SHE WAS BUSY TONIGHT! I'M GLAD I'M ONLY DOING THIS FOR ONE DAY! GOOD-BYE!"

I stayed silent when Ethan kicked open the door and left it open when he walked by and said, "Let's go Akeno."

He didn't respond when Morisawa yelled at him to have the courtesy to close the door, and he told me not to look back.

He asked me to teleport us back, but I asked him if I could show him a place nearby before that, hoping it would calm him down. When he rolled his eyes, I was hurt and regretted that I asked him, but he said to go ahead, he just wanted to look then get out of here.

* * *

I led him through the woods nearby then into an opening. When we came out, he gasped and said, "It looks so peaceful! It's beautiful, amazing." The pond was sparkling, with the moon right above the water, allowing it to reflect the shining moon and starry sky. In addition, there was a family of ducks swimming out from the reeds near the edge and towards the moon on the water.

Ethan sat down on the ledge, smiled at me, and patted the grass beside him. He seemed so peaceful compared to earlier. We sat watching the ducks for a while before they started swimming to us. When one got near, Ethan moved so he was laying down and reached for a baby duck. Surprised, it gave a "quack", flapped it wings and splashed water on his face, making him sputter. I giggled, and so did he. He wiped his face, got up, then said, "Akeno, sorry if I was rude earlier, I was angry, but I shouldn't acted that way, please accept my apologies."

He bowed, I assured him, " You don't have to worry about that Ethan, it's normal to be angry, don't put up acts."

He got up, and said, "How about that guide around school?"

I sighed and leaned on his shoulder," I don't want to go back yet."

He nodded, "I agree, let's stay here a little longer." We looked at the ducks, and the ripples in the water, I felt like pushing him in, for his reaction. But he said, "Don't push me, that would ruin a night like this."

"You forgot that you argued about some anime earlier."

He scoffed, "Don't remind me." Then, "Hey, I have an idea to make it different."

"Hmm?"

* * *

We teleported back to Kuoh Academy, and instead of near the old school building, we were at the top of the new building. I pointed to the various areas of the school, and told him the names of buildings and areas, what they were used for, and how often they were used. Just when we were done, a shooting star flew by, and we glanced at each other.

"How about a wish, Akeno?"

"I wish we could stay together, forever."

He put an arm around my waist, "I wish for that too."

We stared at the night sky, Ethan let go of me, spread his arms wide, inhaled deeply.

He chuckled, "I should wish for my memories back instead, but being with you is good enough for me." He looked past the gate, and shouted, "I HOPE FOR THE TWO OF US, AKENO AND ETHAN, TO STAY FOREVER, LIVE FOREVER, LOVE FOREVER, AND ENDURE ALL HARDSHIPS. FOREVER!" He looked at an especially bright star for a moment, then suddenly pushed me.

I screamed as he leapt with me while I fell, the light spear flying past his back and crashing through the window of the old school building behind us. Looking at the direction where the spear came from, we saw a Fallen Angel clicking her tongue. Ethan whispered, sounding angry, "She'll pay for **_THAT_**."

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

I grew angry, at the damn Fallen Angels, they attacked me three times already, and not only that, it was three times in a row, night after night. I wouldn't have minded, but Akeno was here, and the spear would have either killed her or critically injured her. I realized the star wasn't a real star after a small moment, sure it was shining, but it was headed straight for us, my thought at first was, _Stars don't move_. I looked at Akeno and said, "This is going to be my fight, understand?" She shook her head, and before I could say anything, she flew up and around the Fallen Angel, causing her to turn around, "Ara, ara~ attacking me and my lover? At such a lovely moment like this? Who do you believe you are?"

The Fallen Angel straighted, "I am Kalawarner! I demand you hand over Ethan and you won't be killed."

"Killing my lover will be the same as killing me. If you want to get him, you fight me first."

She laughed, "A woman defending a man? How cowardly is that man of yours?"

"He isn't telling me to defend him," Akeno said as she shot lightning towards the Fallen, "I'm defending him on my own accord."

"And why is that?" Kalawarner asked as she backed up, dodging the lighting and ever so close to me, and now I know why she chose to fight.

I ran toward her, jumped, and when she turned, I shouted, "SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO ANSWER YOU!", tackled her, and started falling down. She tried to fly, but I grabbed and yanked on her wings, causing her to cry out. Then just as we were about to land, she turned, surprising me and not giving me time to react. _WHAT THE-_ and blacked out.

* * *

 **Akeno POV:**

It wasn't possible, there was no way. "NO!" I screamed. Before I could try to fly to them, that bitch summoned a spear, and held it over Ethan's motionless form. "If you move any further, I will kill him."

"WON'T YOU KILL HIM ANYWAY?!" tears were forming in my eyes, I couldn't do anything, he is about to die.

"Of course," Kalawarner smirked, "but we need him alive for now, if possible. Don't worry, we will hand him back to you, although _dead,_ if you are lucky lady, he'll be in one piece."

I sobbed, but what can I do? I decided, if he dies, I will die with him. When I dove, Kalawarner smirked and was about to slam down the spear on his heart when her eyes widened and she pivoted to dodge Kiba's slash that would have cut off her arm. She turned, and before she could do anything else, Koneko punched her in the stomach, the strength from the rook piece combined with Senjutsu sent her flying far away from Ethan, giving me time to pick him up in my arms and carry him away.

Rias then came in and created a black red medium sized ball, the Power of Destruction. She said, "Fallen Angel, you have invaded the territory of the Devils, leave now and you will be spared."

Kalawarner growled, looked at me and said, "When _Ethan_ ," she spat the name, "wakes up, tell that bastard how lucky he is, he could be dead three times, yet all three times, he lives, God must have _plenty_ of hardships for him in the future."

When Rias raised her hand, Kalawarner spread her wings and flew away. I glared at Rias, "Why didn't you kill her?" I growled.

She sighed in return, "Akeno, you may hate her because of what she did, but killing her will cause the Fallen to declare war on us, nobody is aware of Ethan as of yet, and because of that, everyone will assume my killing of that Fallen is unprovoked."

I continued glaring, continuing the silence, then I sighed and looked at Ethan, wiped the blood off his hair and said, "I'm sorry, can we go inside and clean up?"

"Do you love him that much?"

"I do."

Rias smiled slightly, "Hopefully it isn't getting personal, but why?"

I touched his forehead and I saw something flash, blinking, I said, "I-I don't know."

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

 _Anger, anger was everywhere. Anger at me, and I was angry. I saw blurs, people moving, hearing fighting, yelling, orders, no screaming-everyone was prepared for this and ready to die-but I was not focused on that, instead focused at the three people in front of me, one traitor, one enemy, and one...the one I love. "...You aren't fit...o be our..lead...nymor...I hav...o regrets..." There was movement, a...an explosion, the first scream, but not from the fighters, no, from **her**. When the roof collapsed, I started screaming. Heard limbs ripping, blood flying, I saw that **coward** escape, but the traitor stayed, to kill me I assume, he stood no chance. He was crushed by the shadows, I teleported to the rubble, digging, _ hoping, _Akeno was alive..._

* * *

 **Koneko POV:**

The entire peerage but Akeno was waiting outside the bedroom, until we all heard the anguished shout, "AKENO!" We all quickly got up, ran into the room, and saw Ethan, eyes empty, standing in front of Akeno, spreading killing intent, we saw only the sockets, and red glows coming from the infinite void of those sockets, the shadows started moving towards him, forming into fists, then into figures that strangely looked like him. I then realized, they were former lives of him, some were soldiers, others were peasants, but they all were made of shadows and held those red glows for eyes.

He glared at Akeno, " **What did you _DO to her?_** " She tried to speak, but the shades attacked, some going for us, some for Akeno. Kiba jumped to the front and held out a sword, blocking a shot, barely able to withstand the strength behind a simple shade, I kicked another shade, and Rias blew apart three, only for them to form again near Ethan, making him growl and form swords with different shadows. When I looked in Akeno's direction, worried for her safety, my eyes widened, they couldn't touch her. She shocked some, electrocuting them and blowing them up, and one got a hit on her, but the moment it touched her, it dispersed into the shadows, only to reform. While I was distracted, a shade hit me on the chest, launching me back, two assisted the first and knocked Kiba aside, and Rias was forced to form a barrier to protect the two of us. Then Ethan tried to cut Akeno, only to have the swords disperse into wisps of shadows, not willing to harm Akeno, cursing this time, he then he kicked her into the wall.

Akeno got up despite the pain ran forward to Ethan, aware she could only be harmed by him physically, hugged him, and cried, "Ethan! Snap out of it, I'M RIGHT HERE!" That was when everything blew apart, Ethan slumped forward and the shadows moving back toward their respective objects. Ethan's eyes returned, and he said, "I saw you die. Akeno...don't die, don't ever die in front of me..." Then he fainted.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, I'd just like to say, my reason for using normal POV instead of Ethan's POV: it just sounds better, and just so we know who is the main character of this story.**

 **Hopefully you liked that vision of the future ;) Hopefully you won't count Ethan's World's Despair as OP, it is essentially the same as Juggernaut Drive except, you have a few more people using it, your shades from the past, and will only activate when Juggernaut Drive would activate (and I mean the actual JD, not Vali's Emperio Drive or Issei's Crimson Promotion), and in the anime, if I am not mistaken, it was activated once, and it was Issei's _incomplete_ version. Anyway, the less it is prolonged, the easier it is to end the Despair.**

 **...**

 **SO! Here is going to be the full detailed version of the Sacred Gear:**

 **World's Despair:**

 **-This is essentially Juggernaut Drive for this Sacred Gear equivalent name. It's main source of power is the user's past lives' negative emotions. When the emotions have been used up, the source of power then shifts to the past, starting from the moment the Despair was used. When that is gone, the negative emotions will be from the user him/herself. And when THAT is used up, they die (which is going to be almost instantaneous, imagine drinking soda using a straw form a large soda cup about that long).**

 **-In addition, when using Despair, the shades from the user's previous lives will appear, and those shades will be called "The Wrath's of the Past", they can fight individually, or be used bodyguard style, and copy the exact movements of the user(this use is less common because in JD, you can't really control anything right?) If the power from Despair is too much, the power can be transferred to the shades, boosting their power. The shades are usually random, but will have two set people to appear, immortal in a way, can be killed in fights, but they will always come back.**

 **-In addition to the shades and power the user can move the shadows to whatever the user wants, more fighters, swords, etc. Making this very useful at** **night.**

 **-If there is excess power that is unused present, these unused energies will be thrown out of the user to prevent them from blowing up. It will serve different purposes, ranging from doing nothing to causing paralysis to even instant death, although most of effects aren't used(haha), because the unused power** **MUST touch a living being for an effect to take place, and the severity is based on the amount present when making contact. Although this may serve purposes every once in a while, this is mainly a downside, as the energy is more beneficial if used up.**

 **World's Demise:**

 **-Balance breaker**

 **-Again, the source of power is from the past, using negative emotions, but will gain more benefit because the user is more aware than in JD**

 **-Again, using shadows to fight, works better at night.**

 **-Shades included, with the two guarantee shades**

 **-Difference with the use of power: In this, you can use the power you gain from prolonging the fight to serve different purposes. If there is excess power unused, you can use some to enhance your speed then release some excess power near the enemy, and once again, the severity depends on the amount you throw out. Once you are done, you can draw in more, although the rate must require practice and mastery.**

 **Tragedies of the Past**

 **-Normal**

 **-Same source of power**

 **-Still uses shadows**

 **-No shades, although they could be made using shadows, the BB and JD shades are the actual people/corpses who absorbed the shadows to form their appearance (making them not so rotten and stinky) and enhance themselves, except for two exceptions, will mention who they are (names) and why in my sidearc.**


	5. Part 1,Day 1 First Day of School

**Well, if you have any questions, PM me, I won't mind answering. Whether about the Sacred Gear, about the pairing, or about later chapters. If you want me to put something non-canon, I will even add that once I make a chapter. :)**

 **Final edit: Released early since chapter 6 & 7 will be a double chapter, it will explain in A/N. The release date for them will still be my usual day, Saturday or Sunday depending on where you live.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5-Not Really First Day of School:**_

 **Normal POV:**

I was aware of what happened last night. I didn't want to talk about it, I nearly killed the peerage and doubt I would have been stopped anytime soon. I lay on the bed, thinking about skipping school when Rias came in while going to her early morning classes and encouraged me to forget it ever happened. 'You were in an unstable state when you attacked us. You won't be able to harm the students if you are thinking now...Ethan, you may feel troubled about this, but we won't, _**I** _ won't hold anything against you for that.' She gave me a smile then left.

I sighed, got up, checked the time. One hour before school hours start; I grabbed my schedule, and left the old school building to go to the park where my new life started.

* * *

I was looking at the fountain when I bumped into someone, but someone caught us both. I looked up and apologized, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you okay?" and saw a blonde sister wearing a bluish scapular. Next to her stood a man with brown hair growing in spikes, and wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform.

The sister replied with a smile, "It is okay sir, luckily Issei was here to catch the both of us before we caused a commotion."

Then Issei said, "Hey Ethan, long time no see. Asia, may I speak with Ethan for a moment?"

"Sure Issei-san. I'll wait here."

Issei dragged me out of hearing shot from Asia and as a precaution, whispered, "What happened? You didn't answer any calls, not even from your personally encrypted phone, you didn't contact HQ, you just came here then dropped off the radar, and now I see you here, like nothing's happening!"

I sighed, "Sorry Issei, but at this moment I have amnesia."

He stared then face-palmed, "You're not kidding..." Then seemed to talk to himself, "When the Alliance is making a move on the devil world to gain its influence against you and me, one of the worst situations happen."

"If you're wondering, it's not accidental, I've been attacked three times since I woke up. However, Koneko can explain if you need her to tell you about anytime before the past three days, she probably knows more than me, and maybe even why I'm here at all. She also attends Kuoh Academy."

"Hmm, that's great, when does school start?"

"Starts at 9."

"Cool, that's about 30 minutes for now. I'll drop Asia off at the church then pick her up afterschool, then how about a full on sprint to Kuoh?"

We started walking back to Asia.

"If my Devil powers don't give me an advantage, " I said.

"Heh, heard about them, don't worry, I've improved, let's see."

"Asia, let's drop you off at the church before I go to school."

"Thank you, Issei-san."

"Anyway, let's forget my rudeness, Asia, this is Ethan Trent, an old friend of mine I first met from near the border of China. He was able to divert a potential disaster, after that, we've had lunch a few times. Ethan, this is Asia Argento, a sister who I indirectly caused the excommunication of. I put the blame on myself, but-"

"I should get some of the blame too. Seeing that man fall out of the sky injured isn't really normal."

"-no, it's my fault for pushing him in your direction, something I could have avoided. Afterward..." he looked at Asia.

"He said he'd be my personal bodyguard while we'd find a place for me to stay. He believes the world is dangerous, but I don't see how, each day I meet wonderful people!"

We laughed at Asia's optimism, and continued on.

* * *

I was breathing hard, never having gone to this exhaustion since I woke up. Sprinting, I tried to run as fast as I could to catch up to my opponent. He was away like a shot initially, and was even getting away, but eventually, I was slowly catching up, thanks to my devil enhancement, I saw the gate, the _entrance_ appear, and I thought, _can't let him get there first, must beat him, if I must, STOP him!_ I was arm's length away, and then beside him, then almost at the gate, I saw the guards. They saw us, my determination and my opponent's, they got ready to neutralize us, then I heard

 **[BOOST!]**

Just like that, Issei got the boost he needed, and he got to the gate, skidded on the floor, and turned, me following a second or two later.

"I win!" He declared, I laughed, then Hideki and his partner realized what happened and laughed too, then Issei joined in.

I said, "Sorry about that Hideki."

"Don't worry about that, kid." He looked at Issei, "So, you're officially back?"

 _Huh?_ I thought, "You said Issei was a transfer."

"Heh, in a way, yes, but he did attend the school before he had to go with his dad on business trips."

"I see, so that explains why you have the Kuoh Academy uniform."

"Yeah," Issei replied, "I thought you'd put it together, I'll be honest. Anyway, I'm officially back Hideki, although I might be absent every now and then, still have some work to do."

Hideki raised his eyebrows, "You're not going to cause any trouble now, are you?

Issei chuckled and waved his hand, "I've changed, how about Motohama and Matsuda?"

Hideki smirked, "At least three times a week, I have to send them to the Sona."

"HAHAHA! For the same reason?"

"I'd prefer that, you know how many times I've had to pick them up after a beating from the Kendo club?"

"Gotta love those times."

"They never learn."

The bell rang, and the students started going to class.

Issei looked at me, "Let's go to Shitri-sama, you need your uniform and I need my schedule."

* * *

We went to the student council and who I think is Sona looked up, "There you two are, Issei, here's your schedule, and Ethan, I haven't had the pleasure to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Shitri-sama."

"Please, a friend of Rias should call me Sona, use Shitri-sama when we are around other students. Here is your uniform."

It was the same as Issei's, a white button-down long-sleeved shirt with a black blazer on top. In addition, there was a black ribbon to go with the top. The pants was a matching black, with brown dress shoes. In addition, I got a grey tracksuit because it was in the winter. When I was handed the tracksuit, Issei also received one. Then Sona gave us the PE uniform: a white t-shirt with the Kuoh Academy emblem on the front of the shirt, blue shorts, and blue and white sneakers to finish it off.

"This is a lot to have," I stated.

"Not to worry," Sona replied, "I'll give you a pass to your class once you put away your stuff in the lockers. Also, take good care of Akeno!"

"Thank you, I will," I said as we walked out.

Issei quickly turned his head and raised an eyebrow, "You're dating Akeno?"

"Long and short story, I started yesterday."

He slapped me on the back, "Nice one, she's amazing, but," he whispered, "I kinda prefer Rias, before I left, I had a crush on her, and now...I still have a crush on her."

* * *

While walking back to the new school building, Issei and I compared our schedules, "Looks like we have homeroom, PE, and math together."

"That's good, we could talk in homeroom, show how athletic we are in PE, and work together in math! Well, Issei. Time to show everyone the new you and surpass Kiba as the best guys in this school!"

He laughed, "I doubt it, he's the Prince of this school, and before I left, I was one of the Perverted Trio."

"No! You must surpass Kiba, the three of us will compete to be the best! I'll inform Kiba then ask for the girls' opinions at the end of the year, deciding who is the best, loser has to buy a treat for the whole girl population in the school!"

We reached A107, stopped, nodded, then walked in.

"Sorry we're late, Sona allowed us to put away our uniforms."

The teacher looked at us smiled and said, "Not to worry, at least you didn't skip the class. Class, let's welcome our new students to the school: Issei Hyoudou and Ethan Trent."

The room became chaotic, they all went, Why is he hanging out with the other guy? Boys referring to Issei, the girls referring to me as the subject.

"I go first?" Issei asked.

I smiled, and gave the go ahead.

"Hey...it's been a while, I know you all enjoyed my absence girls. And guys...well, I'm sure you didn't even care. Anyway, I met Ethan while travelling, and I suggested that he come to this school and gave him the approximate date I'd return, so the two of us could attend classes at the same time.

I'd like you to know that during those years, I've changed quite a bit and will be fine to receive any punishment I deserve, Kendo girls, I apologize especially to you, if you'd like, you could gather up the others, get some spectators, and beat me up during lunch. Once again, I'm sorry for spying on you guys while you changed before practice. Afterward, I'd appreciate it if you'd take me in as a family."

After his introduction, more commotion took place, mostly from the girls wondering is this was really Issei, however, two guys did talk, and they stood out. "WHY?! Why are you leaving us Issei? Why are you willing to leave us, the Perverted Trio to be friends with _him_? He is dating one of the most popular girls of this school!"

Issei chuckled, "Motohama and Matsuda, you two have been my friends for as long as I could remember, I hope we could still be friends, but we need to change. Everyone does, you must give up old habits and gain new ones if you want to be better in this world. You shouldn't just fantasize, but actually do it, push yourself or encourage yourself to do it, if you're lucky, you'll find someone you like, or become better than others and maybe surpass even people you didn't know you could beat. Do not stick to the past or stay the same your whole life, it may feel comfortable, but you won't get anywhere. This is what I've learned in the past years, and everyone, please take this advice." He bowed, "Sorry for taking up time." When he finished, the boys' opinions of him stayed the same, but the girls' changed, although they didn't like him, they no longer resented him, even those who were willing to beat him up, changed their mind.

"Amazing speech Issei, although it did take up time , it is very useful encouragement."

I laughed, "Probably won't make a big impression after that Issei, anyway, my name is Ethan Trent and I came from the US, although I move around plenty of times. My main home is near Central Park in New York, but in addition to moving a lot, I stay here in Kuoh. However, I stay in hotels as of now. I don't rent or own a home yet. You all probably know me from yesterday after I made that commotion during lunch."

"Thank you for your time Issei and Ethan, does anyone have a question?"

One girl asked Issei, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No I don't, but I like someone in this school, you'll have to guess who she is."

I pushed Issei to the back, "Enough questions, can we start the lesson?"

I sat behind Akeno while Issei sat behind Rias. When she turned to him with an eyebrow raised, he smiled timidly and said, "Hey Rias, you look beautiful as usual."

She giggled, "Thank you Issei, I found the old you endearing. I hope you'll be someone the girls will like as much as they like Yuuto."

He blushed when she said that, then smiled. I couldn't find out what he's thinking, but I'm sending telepathic messages to him, _Ask her out! Ask her out!_ Then I thought I heard a 'Later!' This will be a fun year.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, no insanely obvious perverted Issei in this story, although I'll make it appear every now and then with Rias or his harem(if I decide to do it). He's going to be more mature and be part of the future Kuoh group, the Gods of Kuoh with Kiba and Ethan.**

 **Nothing much will happen in the first bit of the next chapter, I just want to set up the Gods of Kuoh during PE and lunch periods before I move on to Viser and Freed, getting Asia and Issei in the peerage. Then after THAT will be Ethan's and Akeno's first date, to New York, it'll be winter break, and I hope to make a happy scene with the snow, snowmen, ice skating, and maybe a snow fight. Then, THE RATING GAME! *Gremory won't win though***


	6. Part 2,Day 1 Dodgeball (Double Chapter!)

**Chapter 6 is up 5 hours earlier than I planned! Double chapter...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6-The Other Half of the Day:**_

The next two periods weren't as great as homeroom, however, things did get more fun in PE. The teacher made the dodgeball game an all-boy game and had the girls sit on the bleachers and watch. The "jocks" got their buddies, and that left Issei, Kiba, the outcasts, and I. Before the game started, the teacher stated one variant, when you caught the ball, you could either: have the person who threw the ball get out, or bring in one person instead. In the first two minutes of the game, half the team was out, leaving me, Issei, Keith, and Kiba while the other team lost nobody.

Issei ran over to me, "Looks like a usual SoD vs Alliance skirmish, eh?"

I chuckled just as a ball flew at me and at one of our teammates. I caught it, and Keith also did, surprised, he looked at me. "Both of you, out!" The two guys grumbled and went out, and two more flew at once. Issei caught it and Kiba did too. "Out!" "Bye-bye~" One flew past me and hit Keith, "Damn," I mumbled, "Don't worry, you did well Keith." He smiled and said thanks. "Hey! Whoever catches the most balls wins!" I shouted to Issei and Kiba.

Issei ran over. "Yes?" I asked, and he grabbed my balls.

"TWO!" he shouted while I chased him.

We both caught one ball as they bounced and went over to Kiba. "Hey, both of you, stick to eliminating their team, catch the balls and force them out or ta-" I stopped as a ball flew to us. "or take them out. They have plenty of people and we are only three, if they have a lot of people getting out, then when they catch the ball, they will think of bringing people in to fill in the ranks."

We managed to drop the other team to two people, and like I thought, they focused on regaining the team, their throws weren't as fast, and when they caught it, they brought in the best. This went on for five minutes until I got hit. By this time, I was dehydrated and went over to the bleachers.

"Ara ara~ finally got tagged out?"

I looked up and grinned, "Hey, love. Didn't know you were in this class." She smiled and sat down with me. "I'm so thirsty," I complained.

"You can always drink from me~"

I looked up, eyes wide, "Really."

"Ufufufu, naughty boy." Akeno gave me a plastic water bottle and I thanked her, I chugged a third of the bottle and waited to get back in. "Ethan!" Kiba shouted when he caught a ball just as Issei got hit. I heard the team curse when Kiba called my name. Issei cursed too, now that he was out, leaving us back to only two people.

"Do you mind if Issei takes a drink?"

"Of course not."

I tossed the bottle to Issei while I ran back in, dodging a ball from one of the guys who wanted to take me out before I could do anything.

"Kiba, you thirsty?"

"Dehydrated."

"We switch, you get hit, take a drink, then we get you back in."

"Sure."

Once we were all hydrated, we continued the game, ten minutes after our rotation, there was one guy left on the other side.

"All on go?"

"Sure." "Yeah."

The last four players of the game readied their arms. When three threw, one dropped his ball, and caught one coming for him.

"We win," I simply said.

* * *

The gym was filled with yelling, mostly complaints from the other team and their supporters, who couldn't believe they lost, to outcasts, to those who shouldn't have a chance of winning.

I apologized to our team, saying I should have given them a chance to try, they assured me that they would have been a burden, and Akeno came over saying, "You know, you, Yuuto, and Issei should be the Gods of Kuoh, you were invincible, and mesmerizing."

When she said that, my supporters, _our_ supported started chanting, _Gods of Kuoh, Gods of Kuoh!_ "Looks like the three of us have a new nickname," Issei chuckled, "We should decide who gets which god. How many did you catch?"

"Twenty-seven," I stated.

"Thirty-five," Kiba answered.

"Thirty-two, so, Kiba, you'll be Zeus, I'll be Poseidon, and Ethan's Hades."

"Perfect!" I declared, "Kiba is king here, you are pretty rejected, but shouldn't be, due to your importance, and I'm the mysterious guy nobody knows." Whispering, I added, "World's Demise fits perfectly with Hades."

Just as everyone was leaving, I heard a shout, "HEY, YOU! BLACKIE WITH THE BITCH!" I turned around, there was the captain of the other team.

Calling Akeno a... _bitch?_ I turned. "Yes?" I answered dangerously.

"Don't give me that crap, don't act so cool, you've only been here for a day. Already you have a girlfriend and gained a title here. What made you so special? Only those who are popular in this school should have that honor. Only those who have _worked_ for their popularity should gain that much honor."

"Well...if you aren't blind, I'm pretty popular here, even on my first day. Not every person who's practiced and worked the hardest could be the best, there are always better people out there. Anyway, don't be a sore loser, just get better, boy."

" ** _You dare call me BOY? I'll fight you to show you the real BOY here."_**

I hugged Akeno and drank a sip of water from her water bottle and rinsed my mouth, "That'll be you. You said it yourself, I have a girlfriend and my title."

He grabbed me and threw me. Akeno cried out tried to run to me, along with the PE teacher. I held out my right hand. "I got this."

" **HA! YOU THINK YOU GOT THIS?"** He towered over me. I didn't care, I doubt he could actually do anything to me.

I moved my hand and held it out. Palm up, with my leftmost fingers curled. Then I made a gesture with my index and middle finger, "come at me".

He roared then charged, I formed my hand into a fist, and he punched it. There was a sickening * _CRUNCH*_ and I chuckled, "Quite some strength." Then stepped forward with my right foot, swung with my left fist, connected with the lower jaw making another _*CRUNCH*_ , and he spun to the ground. The moment he touched the floor, the rest of his lackeys jumped me, hoping to overwhelm me with numbers.

I swung back with my fist, backhanding one guy, head-butting another, elbowed two more, broke the arm of one guy to my left, sidestepped one's punch, then kneed him in the diaphragm, and finally kicked back, breaking a knee and grabbed him with my left hand, threw him on top of the leader, blocked a punch, and kicked his head. When they were on the floor, I crushed my wrist back in place and stated, "It helps to be ambidextrous."

I waved to the teacher, and helped him move the students to the nurse's office, with help from Issei and saying farewell to Kiba and Akeno until the end of the day.

Because of this fight, I was allowed to skip my last two periods. However, I had to do some explaining to the headmaster and Sona, of why I fought and not _how,_ mind you.

* * *

 **Time skip Afterschool:**

"Congratulations Ethan, you beat the group of eight speed time, eleven seconds, "stated Issei as I exited the student council room.

"I had a record?" I asked.

"A while ago, about a year or two years, against a gang. Your time then was about fourty-seven seconds, more or less."

"Dang, that is a huge improvement, I guess."

"Depends on your view, they were just students compared against criminals who've killed police...Is that? Motohama and Matsuda?" Pointing to the side of a building, I saw two figures crouching on the left side of the building, if you were facing the front.

"How should I know? You know them."

"True...oh boy, I think they're spying on the Kendo girls again," he smiled. "Hey, I have some payback to do, they've hung me to dry once, and I'll need your help."

"Of course, this should be fun," I smirked.

We sneaked across the back of the building, and when I peeked across the corner of the building, they were still distracted. Issei and I ran into the forest, and hid there, the two perverts heard the noise, and looked around, before disregarding it and turning back to their peeping. _Was that on purpose?_ Issei signaled to me. _If I didn't do that, they will be more aware,_ I signaled back.

We sneaked out of the forest, creating no noise, and heard-Motohama I believe-say,"Oh, look at her bra, this one is putting on her shorts, did you see her panties?" Matsuda replied, "Not if you don't move!"

We grabbed both boys by the collar and held our hands over their mouths, nodded, then dragged them to the front of the building. I gave Motohama to Issei, told him to stand to the side and I knocked on the door. A brown-haired girl opened the door. I blushed, "By GOD! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR WHILE YOU'RE HALF DRESSED!"

She blinked then said, "I'm not worried, you don't seem like Issei, is there something you need?"

"Yeah, in fact...uhh..."

"Murayama."

I smiled, "Thank you, Murayama, I'd like to introduce you to two people." I pulled Motohama into view and Issei dragged Matsuda. Then I smirked, "You know them."

Murayama widened her eyes, then narrowed them, "Hold on." She slammed the door, and before I could look at Issei, it opened again and all the Kendo girls rushed out. "Ho-"

"Throw them down there," Murayama commanded.

Issei and I dropped them, and only their screams of pain could be heard before they passed out from the pain.

"Thank you Ethan and Issei," said Murayama, "Issei, never thought you'd turn on your friends like that."

"Do I have to tell everyone? I've changed," mumbled Issei, "beside that, I needed some payback for that time they left me alone for you to beat me up."

She giggled, "The day before you left? I remember that...it felt good. Anyway, thank you again, and especially to you Issei for changing." She hugged him.

"Uhh, gah...? Why so affectionate even with what I've done before?"

"I like it when people change for the better. Just remember," then all all the _bokkens_ pointed toward Issei and I, "we will keep this in mind, but don't you dare this as an excuse to spy on us."

"Hey, if I wanted to do that, I have a girlfriend for that. Just tell us if they're peeping on you again, I'll go beat them up personally," I told them.

Issei joined in, "Me too, I wonder how many more beatings they could go through before they wake up like me."

Murayama giggled, "Issei, if you don't mind, can I talk with Ethan for a moment?

Issei waved his hand, "Go ahead, I have to pick up Asia right now anyway." As he walked away, he laughed out loud, "WHAT A GREAT FIRST DAY BACK!"

Murayama held my hand, "Do you mind coaching us?"

I stared, "Why's that?"

"The way you fought against those guys during PE, your technique is good."

"But that was hand-to-hand, I don't think I could...and there's also the time I have to spend with Akeno..." When she deflated, I assured her, "Hey, don't worry, winter break is coming soon, I'll find some time then, and I'll ask Akeno and Rias if I could spend some time afterschool to help you guys. I think I have a few things to teach using the _katana_ , that's the focus of Kendo ain't it?"

She nodded, "Yes, it is, please do find time, we'd appreciate it. If we could learn from one who's fought in the same way, it will help greatly as we could gain more techniques, or fix some errors we haven't noticed. Thank you Ethan!"

* * *

 **A/N: A little info, Keith is not going to be a major character, I wasn't in the mood for typing "the boy, that boy, he" all that, easier to give him a name.**


	7. All in a Night Hunt(Double Chapter! W6)

**Once again, second chapter in a day due to not having the next major event in ch.6**

 **Note: Akeno will now Ethan by his "Japanese" name now and then, usually when alone(taken from google translate .-. ) if someone has a better Japanese name, feel free to tell me, I'll change the name accordingly.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7-Seeing the Future from the Ancients:**_

While walking outside the gate, Akeno flew to me. "Isan-kun, we have a stray devil we need to deal with."

"Stray?" I asked.

"A devil who has killed or run away from their master."

"Huh. Dowe go to the old school building right now?"

Akeno sprouted her wings, "Rias is waiting for us, I could teleport, but would you like to fly to have a view of Kuoh?"

I replied, "Definitely with you, Akeno."

As we flew and took in the view, I childishly opened my arms and pretended to fly on my own, causing Akeno to giggle.

We landed at the back of the building and I turned, "Why not in the front with the others?"

"Ufufufu, would you want Rias to find out we took our time coming?"

"I guess not."

We walked around and I told Rias that I had to help Issei get payback on his two friends, which was, of course, partially true. Rias accepted it and pointed to the building in front of us. It looked normal enough, but Koneko beat Rias to explaining, saying, "There is a huge being inside, and they seem evil and lustful."

Rias nodded, "We all ready?"

* * *

When we walked inside, I noticed a stark difference. The inside was torn apart and I wondered how the house was even standing up.

I heard an insane laughter, "Oh my, more humans for me to consume? And five humans too~ This would feed me for _**weeks**_!"

I looked up, and saw a woman, no clothing, and with a doggish lower body I'd say. The two front feet resembled hands, and nothing else that special. Rias shouted, "Stray devil, you are a danger to this world, and have killed many humans! For this, we must destroy you!"

" **KEKEKEKE! Devils, eh? This _will be so fun! I am Viser, prepare to die puny Devils!"_** Her teeth turned canine, ears morphed to be more pointed, and her sclera turned black, leaving a seemingly endless sockets.

Spears formed in her hands and she threw them at us, we all jumped back, then she rushed forward at me, her stomach suddenly opening to reveal a mouth. WITH TEETH! "WHAT THE-" then lighting stormed its way toward Viser and hit her. This caused her to scream and stumble back. I turned to Akeno and noticed she now wore a miko.

"Akeno, you look like a priestess," I commented.

She smiled sadly when we heard Viser growl. We looked up to see her rubbing and mashing her breasts together. "Ew..." I said. Then light appeared and magic circles-if I recall-formed, then from those, sprayed acid, Rias gasped and quickly formed a barrier, protecting us from the deadly spray. I shuddered, "Double ew."

" _ **Why don't you fight me devils? Are you too weak?**_ " Viser taunted us. Kiba quickly rushed out then faster than I can follow, he cut off Viser's arms, causing her to growl. He landed next to me, and Koneko calmly walked forward, when Viser ran and tried to devour her, she jumped to the side, then propelled herself up then broke one of Viser's front legs. Causing her to crash onto the floor and cracking it...I asked Kiba, "May I have a sword, or two?" He formed two and handed both to me.

Rias stepped forward, " I believe this is enough." With that, she formed a red blackish ball the size of a truck tire. "Power of Destruction," Akeno stated. Before she threw it, Viser's tail lashed out, causing Rias to cry out before being launched toward the wall. Kiba and Koneko rushed to her while Akeno and I focused on Viser.

"Ara, Ara~ Harming my master, a bit bold don't you think?" With that, lightning formed on her hand, causing Viser to flinch, then glaring, she leapt forward. " **NO!** " I shouted and threw a sword, hitting right on her pupil, being that large, it didn't kill her, but she tried to stomp on me. She missed, and it broke the floor even more, Akeno turned and saw something, running to me and carrying me up. Surprised, I nearly dropped the other sword, and when she jumped, I stabbed her on the shoulder and drew it back, making her crash onto the floor, yelping. I saw what Akeno saw, and just before annihilation, so did Viser. "Checkmate," said Rias after the Power of Destruction erased Viser's existence.

I sighed, "After today, I will hesitate to get near boobs, let alone touch them. Her stupid acid ruined the image." Akeno hugged me closer, my back touching her breasts.

"Even mine, Isan-kun?" she said cutely.

I blushed, "Do you really have to do that, Akeno?"

She giggled, kissed me on the cheek, and set me on the floor.

...

The moment we landed, _EVERYTHING_ crashed around us, the fight cased the floor to weaken to the point where it couldn't hold any weight. We all screamed, then everyone opened their wings but me. I couldn't do that yet. I bounced off the wall, then hit the slope, and started sliding, I tried to slow my fall by digging my feet into the floor, but realized I had Kiba's sword, my head hit a stalactite and I nearly lost consciousness, I regained my senses and slammed the sword into the floor, creating sparks and slowing my fall, down and down, it hasn't been a minute when I reached the bottom of the slope.

I took a step and heard cracking, looking down, I thought my feet were broken somehow, but instead, this room had dimensions of 30x20x10 feet, the floor scattered with skeletons. I yelled up, "HEY! CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?" Then walked into the room and looked at the walls, there were imaged engraved, and one side with ancient writing scrawled all over it. When the peerage came down, they looked at the room, speechless. Koneko walked up to me, and I nodded, "Hey Shirone..."

She widened her eyes, "You know!"

I was confused, then...!

I grinned, "Yes! I DO KNOW! WOOO-HOOO! I KNOW WHO I AM!" I hugged Koneko, or Shirone.

Everyone laughed, then Rias asked, "So, you know why you are here now?"

Then my smile faded, and so did Koneko's, we looked at each other, "Fo sho...but first, let's see all this before I explain." I turned around.

I couldn't comprehend the writing, and neither did anyone in the peerage, I decided to look at the engraved images.

I wish I hadn't. The middle wall was split into three parts: first, image contained a man, standing in front of seven other people; second, there was magic circles and people flowing out; finally, the third contained a man holding a girl with two pairs of wings-I couldn't tell what they were, but certainly different pairs-on his lap, his eyes were glowing red, and the girl dead. Fourth, on the very right wall and taking up the whole space, the same man was shown, but all around him was grim reapers and souls being consumed. I looked fearfully at the others. Kiba and Koneko were frowning, not comprehending the scenes. But Akeno and Rias were more concerned, afraid even, they were staring intently at the third image especially and they seemed to share a silent conversation. We all looked silently agreed to leave.

Instead of flying, Rias teleported all of us in one big magic circle, back to the ORC.

 _ **? POV**_

 _They didn't see the last two sides of the room, the ceiling...and the floor._

The ceiling showed a scene of that _same man_ fighting zombies, with a larger, muscular one summoning undead to fight him. The man was back-to-back with a slightly shorter boy, clad in a black cloak with matching hair and an auburn girl with white armor with red crosses.

The floor showed him talking with a purple haired teen and a pink-haired woman, both were wielding sword-like objects. Although the text was ancient, somehow, someone, wrote these seven letters certainly legible by the entire peerage, "OGRE LUX". Behind the man were a auburn, spiked-haired boy and a blonde haired woman with lengthy, curled hair.

 _ **[Not like it matters yet Hei, the child hasn't unlocked the World's Despair yet.]**_

 _Didn't he? I remember sensing the power._

 _ **[Ah,**_ **that _, it was accidental, caused by me, since I sent a vision of the future. He didn't experience the true despair of losing the woman yet...]_**

 _ **[Now. It's finally come, we have awoken to aid his journey to those dimensions.]**_

 _Is there...a reason for him to go?_

 _ **[He must prevent the deaths of the top two couple...However, I am uncertain about the bottom couple.]**_

 _YOU? UNCERTAIN?_

 ** _[*sigh* I may be...what do they say? A seer? A prophet? But I don't know everything.]_**

 _Let's hope he returns, how many millennium have we waited?_

 ** _[At least...seven. But remember, even if we are dead and thinking, the gods have been alive and around much longer.]_**

* * *

 **Clubroom:**

"So, why are you here Ethan?"

I asked her, "Do you know Riser Phenex?"

"Of course, he's currently trying to gain my hand in marriage."

"Cool, sit back and listen guys, Koneko and I have a pretty long story to tell..."

* * *

 _-Flashback(s)-_

 **Koneko POV:**

 _ **"WHAT?!"** , I yelled, then quickly looked around._

 _"S-Sorry Foxtrot, it's the truth, he plans on gaining the influence of the devil world then using them to assist, them."_

 _"Through marriage, and with my master too. Will he know me?"_

 _"No, he won't know you, you, but he knows about your exploits, along with Bravo and your three peers, his branch leaders."_

 _"Good, I don't want him to recognize me when he meets Ri-my master."_

 _"No worries," the voice replied, "he went out with his family early on this week, this is how this servant was able to contact you in the first place."_

 _I smirked, this "servant" is a Sabotage member. Not only that, he is willing to die to defend us and indifferent about the risk, as long as the info is delivered in the end._

 _"That's great, in a way, how long do you think it will take for him to return?"_

 _"About a month."_

 _"Nobody else in his family knows about him working as one of them?"_

 _"Unless they are phenomenal actors and liars, they aren't."_

 _"Great, thank you Oscar-oner. I'll bring in Bravo to handle him, hopefully he can get the elder to listen," I sighed._

 _"Copy, it is risky here, I may be revealed soon, I'm sorry Foxtrot."_

 _"Just know, you are the best person I have, I'll miss having you once you..."_

 _"Perish, like I said, I don't mind," he laughed, "as long as the job is done, boss."_

- _Flashback 1 end-_

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

 _I circled the fountain, waiting. Looked at the moon, then at my watch. Eight thirty-two._

 _I sighed, When is Shirone coming? She told me the marriage was delayed due family vacation. But...I doubt that, and so does she, we both know Riser's meeting the Alliance at this moment, but planning what? I came here in a rush, using his 'vacation' to tell Rias, and Lord Phenex later. There is no way he would let his son destroy the devil world and his family reputation._

 _I heard walking behind me. "SHIR-" Then came the light, and the stabbing sensation. I looked down, then frowned at the attacker._

 _"A stab to the stomach, and you don't die?" I mentally rolled my eyes, a stab on the stomach won't even come close to killing me instantly._

 _"Of course it will, I just don't die like other humans," I said sarcastically. I dodged another spear, then kicked the attacker in the stomach, she coughed up blood and said, "You don't seem human, are you sure you aren't a devil?"_

 _A devil? What? Then I felt a crushing blow on my shoulder, destroying it. I turned around, and got kicked into the fountain, hitting my head on the side of it. I tried to get up, but the newcomer crushed one leg, and when I grunted, crushed the other. For good measure, he broke my other shoulder._

 _He leaned in and whispered, "The only person who would be able to stop the marriage is going to be me, but I'm on the Alliance's side, so I won't. I told Riser to take a vacation with his family hoping it would bring you here. It did. Not only that...the 'servant' is doing a pretty damn good job hiding, don't worry Ethan, I'll get him._

 _Then he turned to the woman, "When I leave, kill him."_

 _"Yes, master."_

 _"It's such a shame I had to kill you, you look handsome for a human. Why don't we just sit and look at the moon?"_

 _I grunted, "Whatever, bitch."_

 _"Humph," she pouted, "I didn't want to look at the moon with you anyway." She stabbed me in the aorta and flew away..._

 _-Flashback 2 end-_

* * *

 **Koneko POV:**

 _When I saw Ethan laying on the bed, broken, while Rias and Akeno left the room, I couldn't believe it. There was no way Ethan could have gotten here so quickly. I expected at least two days. I requested the 'Code Black Leader Alert' wanting him to come as quickly as possible, but... how could he have gotten here so quickly? I became suspicious, I'll have to watch him._

 _I left the room just as Rias came by with a pitcher of water, "Don't go in there Koneko."_

 _"Yes, master."_

- _Flashback 3 end-_

* * *

Rias sighed, "Is that why you were so troubled when Ethan came Koneko?"

"Definitely, I didn't really mean Ethan to come in that same night..." Koneko mumbled.

"Hey kiddo," I slapped her on the back, "I meant that, if you needed my help, I'd go there in a snap." I said snapping. "Anyway, what I think Riser is trying to do is this: he marries you, Rias. Then because of the pure devil bloodline, the devils start looking up to you two and your family. I don't know his personality and what he does, I haven't had enough operators in the devil world, but I will soon, if not, I'll be active in it myself. Even if I don't know him, you are most likely just going to be a figurehead to gain support, you won't be of any use to him otherwise. Because of that, he will have most or even all of the devils backing him up, meaning if they fight us, the Soldiers of Dawn, we are dead, normally I won't mind, because it means they are better than me," I smiled, "but I have the human world to worry about, without us, there will be chaos, devils hunting humans for _sport_ because we are so _**weak**_.

Koneko, tell them more as much as you know, I have a contract to finish tonight. If you need more explaining in case, wait for me, I'll be back by twelve o'clock. Really late since I want a jog. Sincere apologies for that abrupt finish Rias," I stated, a bit stressed.

* * *

I walked out the door. Breathing in the night air. I jogged towards the address I had to go to, and I knocked on the door after I saw the house. Getting no answer, I opened the door, surprised it's unlocked, I saw blood on the floor, a _lot_ of it. I walked into the kitchen, to find a horrendous corpse and gulped. _Who would do su-_ , " _ **RRRAAAAAAAAA, DIE FILTHY DEVIL!**_ " I heard. Turning around, I was ready to knock his sword aside when I heard, "No you don't!"

 **[BOOST!]**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope this chapter is good. Notes:**

 **1) Chapter of the Soldiers of Dawn vs. The Alliance will be made**

 **2) SAO fanfict will be a maybe ( ceiling scene ) HOWEVER...**

 **3) An Gakusen Toshi Asterisk fanfic is now possible! Which is one I wanted to make, but not possible till now**

 **Anyhow, thank you for enjoying this double chapter! Favorite, follow, and review. :)**


	8. Infiltrating the Church, Revenge is Fun!

**Nothing much to say as of now, but enjoy! BTW, I will end the story just before the Riser arc and start season 2. Or, maybe, starting a new story which will be posted on the day after this is updated, same OC, but whole 'nother thing, so won't be linked to this.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8-Infiltrate the Church:**_

Issei punched away the sword, landed crouching, head slightly up, one arm at the front, one pointing back, and said, "How's that?"

I chuckled, "I had him."

"So you did."

Then we heard a maniacal cackle, "Oh boy. Human, did you know what you did? You just defended a devil. _**A FILTHY DEVIL!**_ "

Issei pointed at him, "You murdered an innocent human Freed, and attacked me right after I entered, that is worse than being a devil. Why did you kill him?"

"I have my reasons."

"For murder?"

"Aw, just shaddup! I'd rather fight than talk!"

He came at us with his sword, and the two of us jumped to the side and went for his legs. The crazy man tripped and hit his head on the hilt, knocking him out.

"Well, that was quite pathetic...You know Freed?" I commented.

"A maniacal psychopath I want to interrogate, he is linked to your initial disappearance. I noticed, you tripped him along with me."

"Yeah about that, I got my memory back a while ago. So I knew what you wanted to do."

Issei stayed silent, "That's perfect. Ethan, I need your assistance."

"Hmm?"

"Asia was taken from the church earlier today."

"You fought back?"

 _"Obviously._ I would have had it, but three more came in and it was too much."

"Why do they even want to capture her?"

Issei was irritated, " _For her Sacred Gear, the Twilight Healing._ "

"Oh," I frowned, "I'll ask the peerage, let's bring..."

Freed was gone. "He recovered quickly, how strange? Is he even human?"

"I've heard rumors that he was experimented on, let's go," Issei urged.

* * *

"So you want us to save a sister."

"A sister that is a friend of Issei, who I owe a debt to."

Issei twitched at that, but accepted that I wanted to repay him, and stayed silent.

"Ethan," Rias told me, "a sister is a member of the church, who is our enemy. We cannot help our enemy."

"Even if the church excommunicated her? Won't she count on our side?"

"She used to be part of the church, Ethan, even if she is excommunicated, you said she is still praising, you know who."

I growled and turned to the peerage, "You guys don't have anything to say that will _help_?"

Kiba said, "I'm listening to what Buchou says, if she's our enemy, then I won't help her." His eyes showed that...he has a grudge against...the church?

Koneko shook her head, "Sorry commander, and to you too Issei, but I'm going to listen to Rias."

I turned hopelessly to Akeno, she shook her head sadly, torn between her king and her lover.

I kicked the door open, "If you guys aren't willing to help, then I'll do it myself, I don't care if there is ancient rivalry between the two races, _**FORGET THE PAST**_!" Before I left, I heard from Koneko say telepathically, _What about the soldiers? I may not be able to help, but at least they aren't in this conflict._

I thought back, _Don't they know I'm missing?_

 _I told them, but you can inform them_ _you a_ _re_ _back, I haven't had time yet you came back too early._

 _Cool, thanks Koneko._

 _Do get that sister, if she is the way you described, it would be a shame to lose a good person like her in the world._

* * *

Issei took me to the edge of a forest near an abandoned church, saying, "This should be the place."

We backed up into the forest and I had Issei lend me his phone. I called the number that would wire me to HQ. I said, "Send Team Sweep."

"Who is this?" asked the voice suspiciously.

"Your missing buddy from a few days ago."

There was an intake of breath, then silence. After a moment, "Echo-tree here, may I ask, who am I?"

"My protégé, mi amigo."

"I was hoping you were gone."

"You always do..."

There was a laugh, "Anyway, what do you need?"

"Bring in the Sweep guys, you too."

"Are we doing an Alliance raid, right when you got back from...Kuoh?"

"I'm still at Kuoh, but I need to help a friend of Issei. Hurry, we don't have much time."

"Roger that," then I heard over the loudspeaker before he hung up, " _Team Sweep, prepare for a reunion!_ "

I gave Issei back his phone, and he asked, "Are they coming?"

"About...now."

The moment I finished, blue flashes appeared and four people appeared. All were wearing black full-body armor made of graphene. The only parts that revealed the armor were the shoulder, elbow, and knee pads, and all were made of steel, to allow CQC combat, as graphene would stop any projectiles, but wouldn't do any harm when used.

The left-most man was in his twenties, a kind face, and kind smile, but his eyes were cold. His hair was slightly long for a boy, with his bangs covering his forehead. Physical appearance? He looked scrawny, but his appearance hid his true strength, there were times where he kicked up Humvees protecting his comrades, and flipped over others to provide cover. This is Michael Greene, my protégé.

The second person was a woman with auburn hair in a ponytail. Her face was kind, and so was her smile, in fact, she was always kind, to us that is. She had her parents killed by an Alliance team in one of their attacks on civilians. Fueled by anger, she stabbed one of the team members who found her and about to rape her, then handled on her own pretty well. Before they executed her, we came along and took her in, including anyone who wanted to join us. From that village, we gained five people of thirty survivors, and provided shelter to those who refused to join. Although not as strong as Michael, Emily Lane was pretty strong, and once again, had her strength hidden by her physical appearance.

The third man was one who was brown-haired and up in spikes, like Issei, however, Issei fashioned his hair due to this man. If looking from afar, he seemed stoic, but very lively around friends. Takahashi Hatake was our weapons master and left the battlefield to experiment on new, improve old, or even create new ones, ranging from outrageous to simple. All weapons he created were deadly and so was he. His build and strength matched, due to his insistence that even if he was experimenting on weapons, he should still train himself if the HQ was attacked or he was called to fight.

Lastly was one man we found in the ocean near a tipping ship. He has nothing from his former life, and had to be taught like a child, building on his motor skills and education. Luckily he was a quick learner and very wily. Because of his intelligence, tricks, strength, and how we found him, we named him Kenji, sometimes Odysseus or Ulysses, referring to the hero from the epic, who washed ashore on Calypso's island after his ship was wrecked. He had white hair that hung around his ears and past his neck. His bangs only reaching his eyebrows.

All their weapons varied. Michael was holding a still experimental, but pretty effective VS-121, with a Glock 17 as a sidearm. Emily had a AK-105 slung over her back, and Heckler and Koch 416 in her arms. Kenji held nothing, and Takahashi had...

"You were serious about making that Kung Fu Panda 2 cannon Shen had?" I asked gaping in disbelief.

Takahashi chuckled, "No joke about it commander, although I tweaked the ammunition a bit to be more experimental." He said this with a twinkle in his eyes.

I smiled, he means using the same system as railguns, which I find amazing due to their destruction.

I turned to Kenji, "What about yours?"

"Just wait a bit. You are now aware of the supernatural world right?"

"Mhm."

This caused the team to almost shout in confusion. I calmed them down and assured them I would explain to the entire force of SoD when I return, and tweak their focus on not only humans, but Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Dragons, and the sorts.

"I have something called a Longinus that I can wield."

"Like mine?" Issei asked.

Kenji nodded, "Like your Boosted Gear."

I asked, "Which is what?"

"Incinerate Anthem, which allows me to use holy flames in the shape of the cross. In addition, I have Blade Blacksmith, where I can summon holy swords."

I grinned wickedly, showing my teeth. "Burning them, and cutting them up, let's do this."

"Wait," Michael said, "Where's Koneko?"

"Uh, she couldn't come because she's in the same peerage as me, and I'm going against the king's orders."

"Ahh. To help Issei?"

"A debt, remember? So! Can you four distract the guards while Issei and I get Asia from the church?"

"Definitely." "Do you have to ask?" " _No,_ I won't." "..."

"Ha. Okay Kenji, you fight the Fallen Angels that come out, and the three of you support him. GO!"

They put up the graphene hoods and put on their night vision goggles.

Issei and I moved towards the front of the building. There was a huge explosion, and a burst of flame could be seen before a projectile destroyed a window and punched through the doors, narrowly missing us. "That, Issei, is about how a railgun shoots," as his face grew pale. Just a moment later, blood sprayed our faces. "And Takahashi killed a guy too." Then Fallen came out and flew above Kenji, we heard shouting then flames flew, instantly incinerating some Fallen and leaving some screaming as they put out the flames. Then as they threw spears, we saw a figure leap up an impossible height and cut some Fallen, killing some, but separating the wings of others. Some heads flew, and wings fell. When Kenji landed, they dove after him. I motioned to Issei to move into the church.

As we went into the church, the _Brraattt_ of the guns muffled a bit. We looked around. "So, not here. Were you mistaken?" I asked.

"No, definitely here."

Then we heard a cackle, "You guys are impressive! Where did you get that gun? Maybe I'll kill you quickly and use it if you tell me!"

"Freed," Issei growled.

" **YES! IT'S ME! LOOK AT WHAT IT DID TO THIS GUY! HIS HEAD WAS BLOWN TO BITS!"** he picked up a headless body while holding a...lightsaber?, "I want that gun, maybe it'll be better than this light sword here." Then he ran into the shadows, light disappearing as he deactivated his sword.

We looked around and saw nobody. Then, I removed my sense of touch to enhance my hearing. Then I pushed Issei out of the way as Freed stabbed the spot Issei was. Issei activated his Boosted Gear and

 **[BOOST]**

He blocked the light sword with his gauntlet and punched Freed. Freed flew back, but took a slash at me, which I blocked with the knife I took from the waistband of my jeans. They weren't the best thing to wear to fight, but I didn't have time to change into SoD gear. Issei understood, so he fought Freed more often while I looked for a secret hallway, passage, cave, whatever. I walked around, peering under the pews and when I reached an altar, Freed kicked me through the wall and outside. I landed with a grunt, and noticed dead Fallen Angels on the floor. "You got them all?" I asked.

"No, got most, the others flew away, they underestimated us. Especially when they tried to get up close to us, their strength was shocking, but skill can beat that."

We all laughed, and stopped when we heard wings flapping. Emily threw me her AK-105 and we all took aim at the location. We waited...and waited...just as they would appear..."STOP!" I yelled when I saw the familiar and noticeable hair of Rias. They gave me a look of surprise, and I whispered, "Leave, quickly!" As they sprinted into the trees, and I saw blue flashes deep into the forest. Rias stopped and so did everyone else, "Is something wrong Ethan?"

"No, I thought you were the enemy. Why did you come?"

"I thought about what you said, so we came to help, sorry Ethan."

"Don't worry, thanks for the assistance."

"Were there people running into the forest?"

I looked to my left, front, then right, "Who? Where?"

"Never mind, do you need us to do something?"

"Yeah, Can the I stay outside with Rias and Akeno while Kiba and Koneko in with Issei? We'll take out anyone trying to run away and Kiba will assault with Issei and Koneko."

""""Okay.""""

"Cool, let's go. I think I know where they are. I'll be back."

* * *

Issei was alone when we went inside, saying Freed ran away after he was beaten and beaten again. He would have caught Freed if not for his flashbang.

"Hey, over here," I said. We walked over to the altar and I said, "I think they are under here. Koneko, mind moving this altar?"

Koneko tried punching, then kicking the altar, cracking it, but not destroying or moving it. "Hold on," I said. Before they got the Fallen Angels' attention, I had Takahashi let me use some plain old explosive charges to take down the building. I put one on the side of the altar, and we jumped out the window. "Boom goes the altar!" I shouted as it blew up. When we went back in, I commented, "Funny how we had to go through all this to move the altar while the Fallen Angels got in and hid there like rats...Hey guys," they looked at me, "Good hunting." They nodded in acknowledgement and went down the stairs.

* * *

I sighed. It's been 10 minutes and nobody came out. I leaned on Akeno's shoulder and sighed contently, _at least I can be like this_. Then, came the roar, of...a dragon? It sounds angry.

* * *

 **Issei's POV:**

 **No...NO...NO!** Why must it happen? I've started all this, yet she still doesn't blame me. Tears ran down my eyes as Asia lay on my lap. I've started this whole thing, when I could have prevented it...

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _Asia giggled, "Don't worry Issei-san, I didn't know he was a devil until right after you came along. You don't have to take the blame for getting me excommunicated from the church."_

 _"But...I WAS CHASING HIM! I WANTED TO GET HIM AWAY FROM YOU! YET I STILL PUSHED HIM RIGHT TO YOU!"_

 _"At least you tried your best," she smiled, "I could now travel the world freely and tell everyone about the accomplishments of God now I'm no longer part of the church."_

 _I smiled slightly,_ She still doesn't blame me.

 _"Sure, let's go. From now on, I'll be your bodyguard, as long as I think someone is dangerous, they won't touch you."_

 _"Hai!"_

* * *

We grew a bond over our travels, not a lover's bond, but one you see between perfect siblings. During that time, I refused to help the SoD, but even if he didn't know why, Ethan didn't mind.

 _"Issei-san, can we eat here?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _We sat down, and a waitress came along, "What would you like to order sir?"_

 _"I'll just have pork dumplings with soy sauce as a dip, and a glass of water."_

 _"Mmmk. What about you miss?"_

 _Asia looked at the menu, "Uhh...Uhm." She looked at the menu helplessly. I gave a kind laugh, "She'll have the same as me."_

 _The waitress smiled, "Sure."_

* * *

Things were going well, we finally went to Kuoh, my old hometown.

 _That man looks familiar...Then he bumped into Asia, I caught them both and he looked up,"_ _I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you okay?"_

 _Asia replied with a smile, "It is okay sir, luckily Issei was here to catch the both of us before we caused a commotion."_

 _Then I said, "Hey Ethan, long time no see. Asia, may I speak with Ethan for a moment?"_

* * *

 _I glared at Raynare, " **LEAVE HER**_ **ALONE!** _"_

 _Raynare gave a fake smile, "We have been looking all over for her, Issei. Thanks to you, we now found her."_

 _"HOW?"_

 _"You know, I saw her healing a child that fell right outside that church. We knew you came to Japan, and most likely Kuoh. However, we didn't know where, until right outside this church. Now, back off or else you will die." The other three Fallen aimed their spears at me. I was going to fight them off when,_

 _"Raynare-san, if I go with you, will you leave him alone?" said Asia._

" **NO! Don't GO!"** _I shouted._

 _Asia smiled at me, "Issei-san, thank you so much for taking care of me through all this time. I'm going to leave to pay back the favor," tears started pooling in both our eyes, "Thank you Issei-san, take care." When Raynare flew away, the three others followed her, and I screamed, until they kicked me out of the church. I didn't care. I need to et her back._

* * *

 _I held Asia in my arms. Before dying, she said, "Why did you come? I sacrificed myself so you could live happily."_

 _"I can't live happily, knowing I got you killed Asia. With the Fallen Angels hunting me, it will be worse."_

 _As she closed her eyes, she said, "I think I've made a mistake Issei-san."_

 _"It's okay, you are always optimistic Asia, you would have never thought of that."_

 _"I'm sorry...brother."_

 _I smiled a sad smile, she still thought I deserved to be called that..._

* * *

 _" **You killed her for her Sacred Gear.** "_

 _"_ This is the fate of those who holds the Sacred Gear."

" **'FATE' CAN GO TO HELL! She could have lived a happy life!** "

"She couldn't. The Sacred Gear is hideous to humans. No matter your powers, humans will shun you. Anyone who meets her would brand her a heretic for healing a demon. Pity, this is such an amazing power."

"I'm her friend, not only that! WE CONSIDER OURSELVES SIBLINGS! I TRIED TO SAVE HER BECAUSE SHE'S MY FRIEND!"

Raynare cackled, " _BUT SHE DIED! YOU COULDN'T PROTECT HER THEN AND NOW..."_

 _"I know...That's why I can't forgive myself, you, or **ANYONE FOR THAT!** "_

Ddraig's voice echoed in my head, _Remember this partner, this, or rather..._ any _Sacred Gear works with your feelings, the more powerful, the better._

Kiba and Koneko took a step forward, but I growled so fiercely, they flinched, " _ **THAT BITCH IS MINE, AND I'M THE ONLY ONE WORTHY OF KILLING HER!**_ "

 **[BOOST]**

Raynare sighed, "You should know that the power won't work on me anymore."

"..."

 **[BOOST]**

"What was that?"

"I don't care, I doubt you could handle me on your own."

Raynare smirked and threw two light spears at me, impaling my legs.

 **[BOOST]**

"That all you got?" I stated as I simply pulled out the spears and threw them down. Raynare raised an eyebrow at my resilience.

 **[BOOST]**

"I'm surprised, you are doing pretty well as a human, I'll praise you for that."

I ran forward as if my legs weren't impaled they didn't feel anything, causing Raynare to widen her eyes in surprise.

"God, help me, avenge a sister that would have helped you throughout her life, **help me and give me power to kill this BITCH!** "

 **[BOOST]**

She yelled, "Dohnaseek! Kalawarner! Mittelt!" When they didn't come, she yelled, "WHAT?" I grinned.

" **WE KILLED THEM!** "

She sidestepped in the air, but I leapt higher than she thought, allowing me to punch her jaw, cracking it and spinning her toward the ground. She got up, and a green light shined as she healed herself. I growled, eliciting a giggle from her before she admired her hand. "This power...could boost my position among the Fallen Angels. Azazel-san, I'm waiting to be your faithful helper!" I sprinted toward her, but I felt a stabbing sensation, and I flinched. Then she jumped to the side and threw another, puncturing both of my lungs. I screamed and pulled it out and spun towards her.

"How are you not dead?!"

 **[BOOST]**

"As long as I am alive, I will kill you." Then I collapsed on my knees.

She giggled, "Looks like you can't handle it anymore, amazing how a human can push so much."

"Why...why didn't you listen to me God? Am I too much of a demon, even if I'm a human?...Fine...Satan, I guess you are the God of my realm. Please, listen to me. **GIVE ME STRENGTH!** "

 **[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]**

I stood up.

" **LET'S JUST TEAR HER APART DDRAIG!"**

Raynare gasped, "JUST DIE ALREADY!"

 **[EXPLOSION]**

I felt a surge of power flow through me, I pushed forward, and took another step, and another, soon I was running.

Snapping out of her paralysis, Raynare started throwing spears, more and more, but I blocked them all destroyed them with my gauntlet, I tackled her, and said, **"PATHETIC! Now...An eye for an eye."**

I tried to punch her head, but she pushed me off, "NOT IF I FLY AWAY!" I barely saw what happened to her, and she didn't have a chance to, a huge explosion disintegrated her, dropping the Twilight Healing, smoking, but intact. I smiled, "Asia, you may have died having that taken away from you," I said as I shambled my way towards her body, "but at least...she can't use it anymore..."

I turned to Ethan, "Thank you so much Ethan." I fell on my knees, "Now..." I wheezed, "now...I owe you...a debt myself."

Then to the others, "Thank you guys, even if you refused at first..." Then collapsed near Asia.

Rias ran to me tears somewhat forming, but they still did and lifted my head, "Don't die Issei, what I've seen you do is braver and more heroic than what anyone else has done."

I chuckled dryly, still wheezing, "But...I'm nearly dead."

She gasped, "I could reincarnate you!"

I weakly tried to put my hand on her shoulder, instead landing on her breast, she blushed, but put her hand over mine, "Reincarnate Asia..." I coughed, blood spraying out fro, my mouth, and some got on Rias's face, I raised my hand to wipe it off while saying,"...first, then me...else...I'd...kill...myself..." I barely said the last word, "again..." Then all faded, but I saw her barely noticeable nod.

* * *

 **Ethan POV:**

I teared up, this moment is pretty sad, Issei killed himself, for the sake of another person. I can't judge however, I don't know their history and I would do the same thing with Akeno. Speaking of her, Akeno cried in my shoulder, filled with happiness at his achievements. Killing a Fallen Angel as a human, and standing up for a exiled sister, and killing himself for her. Rias closed Issei's sightless eyes.

Koneko mumbled, "Sad pervert..."

Kiba was also affected by his actions, "Braver than a knight, and won even if his opponent cheated many times, left and right."

Rias considered his statement, "Like a knight...I should make Issei a knight. But first..."

She turned to Asia. She picked up the two rings and put them on Asia's fingers, the rings disappeared as it was absorbed. Next, Rias held a bishop piece and put it onto her chest. The Evil Piece sank into Asia's chest.

After a small moment, she opened her eyes, "Issei? Where is he?"

Rias replied, "Wait a moment Asia."

This caused her to look down and gasp, "ISSEI!"

Koneko held her arm, holding her back, "Wait."

Rias then put a knight piece onto Issei's chest, it too was absorbed, but strangely, it mutated and glowed. We all gasped, except Rias and Asia, "This mutation piece is three knight pieces, Yuuto wasn't strong enough for this, and Issei seems to be much stronger."

He groaned and tried to sit up, but was tackled by Asia, "ISSEI-SAN!"

"Hey Asia." He removed her arms, walked over to Rias. He hugged her.

"Thank you so much," he whispered.

"Ara ara~ Such a happy ending," Akeno whispered to me.

I kissed her, "Yes it is love, yes it is..."

* * *

 **A/N: Long chapter, due to this being the end of the Raynare arc! Side arc is now WIP, and first chapter will be up next week. It will feature Ethan, Akeno, and... ;). Will introduce Riser, and Sairaorg. Anyway, see you all later.**


	9. Back Home

**Now the sidearc! Now, if you guys haven't noticed, the chapter lengths fluctuate, so...sorry about that, the only reason being I want to stop it at where I stop it, resulting in unintentionally short or long chapters, my goal is now going to be 2.5k minimum :P**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9-Back Home Again:**_

 _ **Few weeks later:**_

"Woah, _this_ is the Underworld?" It seems like...Earth!

"Ufufu, this is like the human world, except without any oceans."

"Wow! This looks so amazing Akeno!" I exclaimed.

We walked around Lilith. Akeno came here a few times, but of course being a devil recently, I found this unbelievable.

When we walked down a street, I saw a homeless devil sitting, sleeping. I whispered, "There are homeless devils here too?"

"They are uncommon, but there are homeless."

Just then a blonde man walked by and kicked aside the homeless man's feet. "Move out of the way you filthy low-life!"

I frowned and when he walked by, I stopped him and pushed him back, "Apologize."

He puffed up his chest and stared me down, "Who do you think you are?"

We gathered the attention of passerby; those hungry for a fight, others walked by saying:

 _What does that boy think he's doing? Going against the legendary Riser Phenex?_

 _Idiot..._

 _Is that Riser, and Akeno? Who's the other boy?_

"Riser Phenex, huh?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Riser!"

"No...I'm newly reincarnated," however, I have heard of _Phenex,_ but before I could try to remember when, he started talking.

"Then let me teach you your place, you low-class devil."

His hand ignited, and the people started cheering him on, "Riser will give you ten minutes to prepare because Riser is certain he will win!" He turned to the crowd.

Akeno pulled me over when his back turned. I looked at her and she was stricken, "Isan, you shouldn't fight him."

"But I can't turn back, not with these people here."

She cringed, "Isan-kun, at least dodge his flames for me."

"I could handle simple fire," I said, waving it aside.

"No, these flames are Phoenix flames, different from normal fire, I don't want you to die."

I opened my mouth, then closed it and nodded, this gave me a kiss...on the lips. I widened my eyes, "Have fun~" she said.

I nodded, then asked, "How did I use the shadows, from that other time?"

"You just did, I've never seen that Sacred Gear before."

"ARE YOU READY?," boomed Riser. It wasn't even ten minutes. "Riser will give you one minute of grace period, then prepare for the toughest fight you've ever been in!"

I stood there, waiting, trying to active my Sacred Gear. Riser smirked when his one minute was up and tried to get the first hit. I mindlessly dodged it then punched him back, getting a gasp from the entire crowd.

 _{Child, don't try that hard.}_

I blinked and blocked a few more punches before...she? She spoke again,

 _{Just touch the closest shadow, and imagine moving it, simple}_

Now it was a he.

 _{W_ _e are two people, now...concentrate on the fight.}_

I noticed Riser was forming fire, "Stupid, weak, low-class devil, Riser will beat you now, pray that Satan will keep you together instead of in ashes." I crouched touching my shadow, getting a smirk from Riser.

The flames were thrown and grew as it grew closer, Akeno tried to move, but a hand held her back, a cold, black hand, she turned and saw a figure. The woman nodded in my direction before she materialized in front of the flames, the woman touched it, and it sputtered out. A shadowy man appeared right next to me and unslung a ghostly bow from his shoulder; faster than anyone could see, he drew an arrow and shot it, cutting the dead center of Riser's earlobe.

They nodded and walked over to my sides, "WHAT IS THIS? RISER DEMAND YOU TO ANSWER!" boomed, you know who.

I put out a hand curling my fingers, "My sacred gear, Tragedies of the Past."

More flames flew, and this time, I brought a wall of pure shadow to quickly surround and absorb the fire. The spectators close to it shuddered at the coldness of the shadow, and others panicked at their lack of shadow at their feet. Riser was so surprised, I used the chance to sprint toward him, kick his feet from under him, and slam his face on the ground.

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

Calmly, I replied, "If this is cheating, you cheated too. Using Phoenix Flames against a _low-class_ _devil_ is certainly not fair."

He tried to get up, but I quickly stepped on his head, "Leave now, and I won't test your abilities. I'm much stronger than you think, even if I truly am a low-class." Stepping hard on his head to show my threat, I let go, and grumbling, he left. The crowd left too, but not before shooting me glares and looks of fear. I ran toward Riser, grabbed his collar, and pulled him back to the homeless devil. "You still need to apologize, I was testing you, arrogant sucker. Apparently, even after a loss, you still refuse to complete the deal."

"I'm sorry."

I punched his stomach and made the homeless look up. "You look up, and _you_ act sincere."

Glaring, Riser said, "I'm sorry for any self-confidence I have destroyed when I walked by you."

"Good," I said, "now you can actually leave."

When he was gone, I knelt by the man, "So, how do you feel now that the high-and-mighty rich was humiliated for attacking someone defenseless?"

The homeless chuckled, "You know, you didn't have to do that, I'm quite capable of beating him up myself, but you did put up an amazing show." He got up and put out his hand, "Sairaorg Bael."

"Ethan Trent." We shook hands and I introduced Akeno, "This is my girlfriend Akeno Himejima."

"Gremory peerage?"

I froze, "How'd you...know?"

"Kiddo, you don't simply just date Ms. Himejima here."

I blushed, "Yeah, Gremory peerage."

"Bael-sama," Akeno interrupted, "aren't you the heir to the Great King? How come you are like this?"

"Haha, they kicked me out when I couldn't wield the family power, don't worry, I'll get back."

"How?" we both asked.

"I don't need my family power to be strong, unlike Riser," Sairaorg replied, "I should be going, although I have nowhere to go as of yet. Nice meeting you two."

We both nodded. "Akeno?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go to New York? I haven't been home for a few years."

She smiled, "Let's go, I've never been there before."

"You'll love it, I love winter the best, I'm glad Rias let us have a vacation here for Christmas week."

She sighed, "I'm glad too, do we go now?"

"First, let's get some coats, don't want to get sick in the snow."

* * *

We teleported into a residential area. Snow covered the road and trash cans, we looked up at the house before us, "Thanks Akeno, right on target." I smiled, "Do you want to go to the park later? I want to clean up the house a little bit, and it's late." It was one in the morning.

"Don't you sleep later than this, Isan?"

I sighed, "I'll be honest, I'm changing a little, or a lot. I've been feeling pain from simple things, and getting more tired at these times."

"At least you'll seem more human."

Well, clean up can come later, "Hold on," I said, I went inside and when I came out, I held up two pairs of ice skates, "Let's go."

We walked straight, and when we got to Central Park, we flew over the trees, with Akeno carrying me again, and near a frozen pond. We put on the skates, and I had some trouble staying up, when Akeno offered me assistance, I put my hand up and got up. Once again, I fell, getting a giggle from Akeno, eventually, I held her hand and we skated around the pond for moments, just enjoying the silence, until,

"How did you learn to ice-skate, Isan-kun?"

"Ahh, I skated with my mother as a child, but I haven't had time to since I started being training with Atlantis then leading the Soldiers."

We had small talk, I told her about my childhood, how I never really knew my real parents, I was abandoned until my adopted parents found me. I knew I was adopted, I was old enough to think, walk. I was three, cold, hungry, close to starving, thirsty, I knocked on doors, families didn't take me in, so young to die, five years old. Then, a family took me in, Emily and Maxwell. They fed me, kept me warm, took me to the hospital for any sicknesses during my wanderings. Starting when they took me in, they made me stronger, increased my stamina, made me more alert and sharp, taught me to leave little clues when committing crimes. In addition, both of them taught me the things you learn in school.

 **-Play Perfect Scene by Nightcore-**

As I told her the story, she guided me, as I recalled my past. Once I nearly fell, but she turned me. When I finished, she hugged my arm, and put her head on my shoulder, making me more comfortable. We glided across the ice and soon grew a bit bored and started waltzing on the ice instead of simply circling the edge. I put my arm around her waist and she put hers on my shoulder, we twirled in the center, although it wouldn't look as great as if we wore the correct clothes, it felt nice.

I asked Akeno if she wanted to build a snowman, she agreed, stating that she never built one before. I assured her that I haven't built one too. As I was building the head of the snowman, I didn't notice Akeno move away from me, eyes slightly closed and smiling. Just as I was about to put on the head, a snowball hit my head and Akeno giggled. I laughed then dodged another snowball. I formed one and threw it at her, hitting her right on the breasts. She looked at me and smiled a mischievous smile, and I blushed.

We threw snowballs at each other, played around, created snow angels, and watched the park covered in snow. Surprisingly, snow started falling down. Akeno twirled as snow fell, making her look like an angel, better than a snow angel, and probably better looking than any angel working with Michael, the replacement of, Him, not my commander. We drew a large heart in the snow, spending time to make it as perfect as possible, and wrote our initials in the middle then she carried me up, and we admired our handiwork. We landed and I drew in Akeno for a kiss, she was surprised and almost resisted, but she gave in and kissed me back, with just as much passion as I did. We stood there kissing as the snow fell around us. When we finally broke apart, I swept snow off her hair and she giggled and did the same to me.

I said, "Akeno, you're supposed to be an Onee-sama, why do you act so much younger around me?"

She held my hands, "Around the man I love, I want to act my age more often~"

"But, you're seventeen!"

She touched my lips, "Seventeen-year old girl on her first date with her first boyfriend."

She removed her finger and I kissed her again, "I love you."

She mumbled in my mouth, "I love you too."

I separated then she asked, "Did you really come here because you missed home?"

"More like, it'll give us private time, to do what we'd like without being bothered."

She grabbed my pants, "Even this?" She said, with a twinkle in her eyes.

I laughed nervously, "If you want to, but not here..."

"Then, let's go home."

As we were leaving, we heard a click and saw a photographer, probably taking pictures for a hobby or newspaper, although I doubt the second option. We walked over and asked him if we would take a picture of us together. He was hesitant, but I reasoned with him and paid him. He took a picture of the two of us linked arm in arm and fingers entwined, with Akeno pushing my head with her left arm, the two of us smiling. We laughed at the picture and so did he, I wrote on the back "Akeno and Ethan ", under it, I wrote, "Let's stay together forever, Akeno took the pen, "Forever, my love.". We said our farewells and went back on our ways.

Akeno and I strolled to my house, meanwhile at Kuoh, Rias, Kiba, and Koneko slept, dreaming their dreams. Issei looked at the skies and stared, thinking about how his life was different now with his reincarnation as a devil. Asia slept in his room, after a long explanation of why she was with him. The photographer saw what we did in the snow and lake, smiled, took pictures of it, and saved them for an article tomorrow morning. Michael, Emily, Takahashi, and Kenji raised their glasses for the survival of the SoD and prepared my annual triple pay during Christmas week for all the soldiers and their families, while all inactive soldiers were called to the base and informed that they will be told about the new world they have to deal with soon. On the other hand, the Alliance noticed their retreat and was thankful for it, giving them just one week to regroup as the offensive power of SoD lessened. As Akeno and I walked away from the park, we looked back often, at our footsteps, trailing from the park, to past the closed street, to our feet. I thought about our conversations during the night, about our time in a closed-off place, and I wanted to know her more, I was a bit hesitant, but eventually, I got the guts.

 **-Volume down to lowest-**

I asked Akeno about her childhood. She grew distant, but when I told her to just forget about it, she changed her mind and told me. She was the first and only child of Shuri Himejima, her mother and Baraqiel, her father. Her mother and she were inseparable, and when her mother died, she blamed her father for her death and left him. She tried to stay with her relatives, but she was kicked out, when I asked her why, she didn't elaborate. She wandered throughout Japan, purifying spirits at the age of ten, continuing the work her mother did. When she reached a town, she ran into her relatives again, this time, they didn't want her to leave the clan territory, but they wanted her dead.

I interrupted her.

"Sorry Akeno, but where was this?"

"If I recall, Uka..."

"How'd you...survive?"

"A boy of my age hid me and stalled them. Then when they came again, Rias and Heinrich Cornelius, Lord Gremory's bishop came and agreed that I leave their territory forever and stay with Rias for the rest of my life."

"The boy was ten years old too?"

"I don't know, but he seemed so young, and fighting a war with adults, I'm so afraid he died facing my relatives. I wish I could meet that boy again, to properly thank him for his help...Ethan?

I smiled, "I think...you are seeing him right now Akeno."

"How? Who?"

I touched her forearm, "You had a broken forearm," I touched a specific spot on her arm, "There was a fracture right here."

She gasped, "That was you?"

"Well, stories do go this way," I said, chuckling.

"Thank you so much, you really did live."

-End Song-

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Delta, you have the green light. Cleanup Squad, prepare for a...cleanup."_

 _"Roger," many voices replied._

 _"Hold position Cleanup...wait. We have interference, OSCAR TAKE OVER! "_

 _A girl fell in my arms, how did she get here? This isn't open for civilians, """""Roger!"""""_

 _I gasped, she looked like she went through hell. Cuts and bruises were on her arms, and her pajamas cut. She was bleeding on her cuts and her breathing was labored. When I grabbed her arm she cried out, and tried to push me away. "Hey, calm down, I'm not here to hurt you." She looked up fearfully, tears in her eyes. When she saw me, she stopped and her eyes widened. "Over here."_

 _I pulled her next to Takahashi, "Can you make a sling for her?"_

 _"How'd you find her Et-, Bravo-seven?"_

 _"I have no clue."_

 _He chuckled, "Looks like her arm is broken."_

 _"That's why I need a sling," I sweatdropped._

 _"Hold on," he gave me the field medic's bag. "I don't have to make one, Oscar-four brought his."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Go inside the alley, it's safer for her there."_

 _I gave her water and some protein bars then cleaned her wounds and wrapped bandages around her arms. I removed her clothes and apologized, noticing how seductive she is, blushing, I wrapped the bandages around her chest as well. I gave her some of our graphene shirts and pants, then when she had them on, I told her about their capabilities, which would protect her for a while. The mission was finished just when I put her arm in a splint and then placed it in the sling. I brought her out and she pulled away then hid in the alley. "What's wrong?" I asked. In reply, she hoarsely said, "They're here."_

 _"The ones who did this to you?" Getting a nod, I growled. "Leave now, run!"_

 _"B-but what about you? They'll kill you!"_

 _I assured her while putting my hand on her cheek, "I could handle them, if I die, at least you could escape. Go! Now!"_

 _"Arigato, please be safe." I pushed her slightly, and she ran around the corner. I thought,_ I won't see her again, but at least she'll be safe. Strange how such a small child is...wait, I didn't get to ask why she's out here, so far away from where parents could watch her. _I frowned then walked outside the alley._

 _I walked in between Takahashi and Arron, they looked at me and so did the people in front. "You cannot interfere with a family matter," one man declared._

 _I bluntly stated, "If you think killing a girl is going to solve it, then I'm afraid we will interfere."_

 _"You little brat, how can you think you are above this?"_

 _"Fight me!"_

 _The man in front grinned, "I suppose I will! I'll make your death quick, you guys will fight the rest!"_

 _He came at me with a sword, I parried it with my knife and kicked his knees, he grunted and tried again fighting fiercely, I was barely able to dodge his barrage. At one particular slice, I used the hilt and knocked down the sword, and I cut his cheek. He roared but he was knocked back and before I registered who it was, I was paralyzed, so was everyone else in the Soldiers of Dawn. "Impressive child," said a voice, "I would kill you know, but we aren't focusing on you, let's find her! Quickly!"_

 _"The paralysis will wear off, I, Suou Himejima, will give my word on that," he said to me, when he was about to run towards the direction the girl fled, he turned and killed the man who I fought. On the floor, I managed to see his face, disbelieving, an his sword fell right near my head, no...my neck."You have no honor, you lost and he fought fairly. If you can't accept that there are others that are more powerful than what the Himejima can do, I cannot let you shame the Himejima clan by boasting your power, only to be defeated by a commoner." The man died shortly after, and Suou left with the others._

 _Those in hiding brought us to safety, and into the vehicles. My last thoughts before we left were about the girl's safety. As I looked out the window, I thought I saw her fly into the sky. I shook my head,_ I must be imagining _..._

 _-End of flashback-_

* * *

We stopped at the front of my house. I collected both our coats and put then in the washing machine, turned it on and left the basement. I dusted the house and uncovered the furniture. As I was tidying the house, Akeno asked, "Why is this house so empty?"

I continued working as I answered, "My mother and father used to live here before they moved out with me, but they kept the house just in case we returned to New York."

I heard her yawn, "Apologies, I'm so tired, is there something I could do? I don't want to sleep while you work."

I laughed softly as I walked toward the couch, "I'm good, could you get up?" She got up and I unfolded the bed.

"A sofa bed!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," I replied, "do you want me to get some blankets from the bedroom?"

"Don't trouble yourself."

"Okay, they're in the blue lid chest."

I walked back into the basement and pushed some cobwebs aside, blew dust off the power box, and returned power to the house., allowing the heater to turn on and the washing machine roared to life, so did the refrigerator and lights. "Oops, I think we left the lights on before we took out the power." I wanted to vacuum the floor, but at 3 in the morning was insane. I walked over to Akeno and admired her sleeping form. I touched her cheek and her lips, causing her to mumble. I chuckled then moved the blankets, only..."Akeno, why are you wearing only underwear?" Her bra was lacy and black and so was her panties.

She sleepily opened her eyes, "I could sleep with you like this, just stay close to me."

"But," I said as I laid next to her, "you'll get a cold!" She got on top of me, "A-Akeno?!"

"..."

"I-if you want to p-pay me back, you don't have to do this! I'm not really interested right n-now."

"Silly, I told you, I want to sleep next to you." She put her head on my chest.

I sighed, and with Akeno on my chest, I fell asleep, feeling blissful, despite my comments.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I may put more background music later on, some from Nightcore, others non-vocal. Next chapter, introducing the character who will play a role in the sidearc.**

 ***Note: I may have put in some info about the SoD vs. Alliance conflict, but I will have Kenji explain it fully(well, to me) when Momo Hanakai asks him about it, just before the Riser arc, when the two peerages meet.**

* * *

 **This isn't all going to be happy and fun, I plan on making Akeno and Ethan fight, not every relationship is perfect. Here's what I plan to do:**

 **Ethan POV:**

 _ **Akeno screamed at me, and I grew angry, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY BUILDING A HAREM? I DON'T PLAN ON THAT!"**_

 _ **She replied, "Oh, don't give me that bullshit, I know and you know what you did yesterday."**_

 _ **"Which is...?"**_

 _ **Then she slapped me, "Don't act like that, if you wanted a harem, the least you could do is tell me about it."**_

 _ **As she turned away, I mumbled, "What the hell did I do? What harem?...Akeno?"**_

 _ **She didn't turn, and I thought her voice shook, "Leave me alone, until you show you actually love me."**_

* * *

 **Akeno POV:**

 _ **I cried as I walked into my room, yesterday night's scene still ran through my head, Rias's head on his shoulder, him stroking her hair. I sat on the bed, pulled my knees to my chest, and cried. When Rias knocked on the door, I screamed at her to leave.**_

 _ **I sobbed, when I thought I found the person to help me in life, a person to care for me, I was abandoned all over again. I was abandoned by my father, who let my mother die. I was abandoned by my relatives, who hated my Fallen Angel blood,**_ **then _they wanted to kill me. And now, Ethan. I cried for the whole afternoon, and ignored anyone who knocked on the door, I didn't care if I was hungry, starving, dying. I don't want to stay here anymore._**

* * *

 _ **? POV**_

 _ **What's wrong Terry?**_

[I told you, don't call me that.]

 ** _You call me 'Hei', a not ancient name, so I should give you a modern name too._**

[...What a weird way to say that.]

 _ **So...what's wrong?**_

[Seems as if the couple fought, and the woman didn't see the full picture.]

 _ **What's that supposed to mean?**_

[She thinks the man is building a harem, when in fact: he has no interest in the red-head, the Heavenly Dragon host likes the red-head, and he was only comforting the red-head and telling her that the Heavenly Dragon's host likes her.]

 _ **So...does that mean we have to wait again?**_

[...No...they get back together later on, it seems...although...]

 _ **You're grinning Terry.**_

[It appears he activated the World's Demise in that, game.]

 _ **Rating Game?**_

* * *

 **BTW, this will last about...5 chapters? I can lay it out below. If you'd like to keep it kinda classified, stop here:**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **First chapter-Their Date (This Chapter won't extend to next to make the first)**

 **Second-Introduction to Ethan's mom**

 **Third-Raid on Mansion used by the Alliance**

 **Fourth-Chase of Members trying to bomb NY**

 **Fifth-Addition of Kenji(occasionally called Ulysses) to the peerage and the history of 'Tragedies of the Past'**


	10. A New Character Appears! Hey Mom

**Don't know if I have to do this, I should have done this earlier, but...**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own DxD. Only Ethan.**

* * *

I glanced nervously at my mom as I sipped my coffee. How to start answering Akeno's questions? Why is my mom here? I can explain while they talk. You see...

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _I looked up at Akeno when I woke up, she was still on my chest, caressing it. I heard someone unlocking the door and we both looked up and saw, a brown-haired woman looking around, "Hmm? Did Max come home and didn't tell me? Everything is on and so cle-..." Then she saw the two of us and before I knew it, she had a knife to my throat and Akeno behind her left arm._

 _"Ethan...why are you sleeping with a woman naked?"_

 _"What do you me-" Then I looked down and saw that I was wearing only boxers. "AHH! AKENO!"_

 _"Ufufufu, I didn't want you to sleep in that sweater and pair of jeans, so I took them off~"_

 _"MOM IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"_

 _"SHURI!? ETHAN! DID YOU REALLY HAV-"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Shuri? That's my mom," Akeno interrupted._

 _"Your mom? Then...who are you?_

 _"Akeno Himejima, her daugther."_

 _"Goodness, your mother! You look just like her. How is..." she smiled, then noticed Akeno's sad eyes, "Not good?"_

 _"Gone," Akeno bluntly stated._

 _My mom sighed, "Tragedy, she was a great person, I'll leave the personal experience to yourself, I don't like to get personal." She looked at me and grinned, "Now, you have a girlfriend, Finally! I remember meeting your father in highschool. I was worried you wouldn't find a girl you liked, since you spent your time away from home, hunting those damn people. Remember, no children until you take out the Alliance."_

 _I sighed, "Yes mom, I remember."_

 _"I'd just like to see how old you'd get before I get grandchildren."_

 _Akeno interrupted, "The Alliance?"_

 _We both turned to her and my mom looked at me, "Good God, Ethan," Akeno and I flinched at that due to us being devils, "You didn't even bother telling her how dangerous it is to date you while fighting them? Or even who they are?"_

 _"Um..Eh I-" I didn't get a chance to answer as she slapped me._

 _"You can't let a young, beautiful girl die in your hands while you are still at war! They'll target her while fighting you! I mean, not to be rude Akeno, I'm not sure if she could handle them like me and your father. Akeno, we'll tell you all you want to know about them while we eat breakfast._

 _My stomach growled at 'breakfast'. "Who cooks?"_

 _"I will, it's nice seeing my son after a few months, I also haven't seen Maxie in a while too."_

 _I smiled, "Thanks, mom. Dad's doing fine by the way, he is helping Takahashi create some new weapons._ _"_

* * *

"How long have you been at war with them?" asked Akeno.

"Well..." I started, "It really depends, they've been around since dad started his group?" My mom nodded, "But they really became an enemy to us when people left the SoD to join them and kill me. About half a year from when I founded it."

I took a bite from my bagel. "Why haven't you just destroyed the organization already?" Akeno asked.

"Ah, like I said, they defected, and I taught them personally. So it's difficult to kill them all. They get us, we get them, its a see-saw thing."

She sighed, "At this rate, I won't get any children," this caused all of us to laugh.

"Don't worry, Akeno, someday soon, I'll leave the Soldiers and hand the leadership to Michael. After that, my agreement with mom is void." I said as I dodged a hit from her.

My mom's phone rang, and she picked it up, when she stayed silent, I knew it was a call from the Soldiers.

"They're attacking New York? Why? Ugh, okay, thank you Michael."

"So..." I started.

"We have to deal with them."

"Great, the one week I could have a vacation from the supernatural, I have to fight the Alliance."

"Supernatural?"

"Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Dragons, and the likes."

"That actually...exists?"

I looked at Akeno, "Yes, I am a Devil." She opened her wings, causing my mom's eyes to widen.

"Great, are any of them our enemies?"

"Not that I know of. Mom, the closest Alliance compound is Southold, right?"

"Correct."

"Well, let's get this over with, just so I could continue my date with Akeno. Why are they doing it anyway?"

"Just hoping to create chaos and build hatred towards terrorist groups."

"That's different than their usual ways, they target me specifically."

"Well, you are here in New York."

"True..."

* * *

 **Timeskip-Few Hours Later, Southold:**

"Greetings Mrs. Trent."

We all looked up at the man, "What a wonderful day to see you again, how is our college friends? I haven't seen them in a while." she replied.

The man grinned, "They're fine, they are where they usually are."

"Mind if my son and his partner come with me?"

"Why wouldn't they? But some news, we actually had the party canceled."

We were a block away from the target building at an outdoors restaurant. Our reaction was...a bit extreme. "WHAT?!"

"Not too much attention please, the guests haven't arrived yet, stuck on their way here. We want to make sure nothing is touched so they don't know."

"What about us, and the other hosts?"

"They'll stay where they are and inform us when the guests arrive, I think they're acting suspicious, this way of attacking is strange, and this is an unusual delay, first time it has happened on both occasions."

"You will make sure to inform either three of us."

"Definitely."

"Each day, having to deal with them is getting more complicated."

"Agreed Mrs. Trent."

"Can we book a hotel here?"

"Afraid not, we have most of the hotels filled up."

"Well then, let's get back."

* * *

 **Back home:**

"STUPID, STUPID! Is Michael messing with us? He said TODAY, and now, the team Emily sends tells us that they were delayed, not only that, they are supposed to arrive a few days later, and left just today before they got stuck on their way here!" My mom paced back and forth, then turned to us, "Well, at least you guys have more free time, leave the SoD phone with me, I'll call you when they arrive."

I gaped at her, "You...really will let us just hang out?"

She smiled, "You. Need to relax about this. Do you know how long you've been missing true life? All because you are so focused on taking down the Alliance! Go, take her somewhere to eat, Central Park too! Have fun! I don't want you to be killed without doing something a normal kid should do."

I mumbled, "Well, you and dad threw me into this, you wouldn't let me go to school."

" _No_ , we taught you how to fight for yourself because of who we have to fight. We could die at any time and you'd be orphaned a second time. BUT! You joined in and left a normal career. Shoo!"

* * *

I went out the door and looked at Akeno, "So...what now?"

"Shopping?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"I'd like to try some new clothes!"

"But, all you wear is the Kuoh Academy uniform..." I deadpanned, and got a slap.

"I do not," she said adamantly.

"Yes you do."

"I do not."

We kept this up as we walked towards the underground concourse near Rockefeller Center Plaza.

There, we shopped at different places in the underground concourse. We went to buy form different stores and I ended up with my hands full. I was worried that she'd never wear these, like I said, I've never seen her wear anything other than the uniform, aside from the miko she wore in battle. When I pointed to Godiva Chocolatier, she went in and bought a full bag, and I raised an eyebrow. She fed me one piece, or didn't I was about to bite it when she took it away and ate it. But then she actually gave me a piece afterward. Then she bit half and gave the other to me. Even if I was encumbered, I still had a great time, being with her is good enough for me. We ate at a local restaurant after, and by the end of the day, my arms were sore.

We got home at eight, I went to the kitchen while Akeno took a shower. My mom turned around and was surprised, "Thought you'd eat dinner outside."

"We decided not to, my arms are getting sore."

"Sore? That's new, last time we tested you, you didn't even complain about a broken arm."

I sat down, and whispered, "I think...loving Akeno is breaking down my barriers, recently, I've becoming...more normal. I needed more sleep, and now I actually get tired."

"Shame, but that's good in a way, I don't want Akeno to date a monster-"

"MOM!" I protested.

"-but at the same time, it's bad, if you become weaker, then it gives the Alliance an advantage, two difficult decisions."

"It's just that...if I continue to degrade, wouldn't Akeno be in more danger?"

"Ethan, that's the problem, you focus on trying to protect everyone. If you do that, you'll end up making mistakes."

"But..."

"No 'buts'! It's normal to lose people, just count, how many fell in battle against the Alliance?"

"About a hundred, I could have saved them."

"You _couldn't._ Ethan, my son, they won't blame you for that, remember, they were willing to die to end the terrorist organization. Let them go."

"I-...Okay..."

My mom smiled, "Just don't try so hard, you do that, you might lose her. I can tell you don't want to."

"Yeah."

"There's always things you can and can't do. There will always be innocent deaths, you can't prevent them, but you could prevent more. Just take out the threat, don't protect the victims."

"Let's wait for Akeno before we eat."

* * *

We waited for thirty minutes, and when she didn't come out, I asked my mom to check on her. She replied with a wicked grin, "You're the person she's comfortable with, _you_ go."

"What? But... _I'm_ not comfortable with walking in on her!"

She pushed me up the stairs, and I wondered that if she was going up, I could have her check in on Akeno. But she stopped at the stairs, making me walk toward the bathroom."A-Akeno?" I peeked into the bathroom, she wasn't inside. "Huh?" I walked to my bedroom, and at the door, I could hear movement, and Akeno. I heard her say my name, then... _moaning?_ I thought, I _s she?..._ Then, to my relief I heard a tune and realized it was just humming. I sighed a sigh of relief, and slumped at the door. I was about to walk away when Akeno opened the door, "How is this, Ethan?"

I turned around and stared, she curled her hair and shortened it somehow, and was wearing a black dress that had two straps on her shoulders. The dress itself started just above her breasts. When she twirled, I saw straps crossing at the space at the back, revealing her back stopping just above the small of her back. The bottom of her dress barely skimmed the floor and had a veil surrounding the dress starting at the waist.

"Akeno..."

"Like it?"

"It's fascinating."

"Glad you like it."

"I love it, but..."

"Is something wrong?"

"How did you make your hair so short?"

"Sorry Isan-kun, but I'm not telling~"

I sweatdropped then, "Wait, why did you dress so formally? We're eating dinner at home."

"I'd like to make it special."

"Hmm, then I should do so too."

* * *

I sat down at the dinner table, wearing the good ol' tuxedo set. My mom ate her dinner while Akeno waited for me to change. When she left, she gave a sly smile and said she had to do something, which I didn't question. Then I realized, "Akeno, did you and Mom plan this out?"

"Finally realized?"

"..."

"Ufufu, it's still a perfect scene."

I smiled, picked up my fork, then pointed at the big plate of spaghetti, "So...now we're are going to test that thing? Where eating one plate of spaghetti will get the couple to kiss?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

I looked at her seriously, then laughed, "Aiyah, mom...let's just eat Akeno."

She clinked her fork against mine, a couple times, and halfway through, it happened, we both looked at each other and I said, "This!" careful not to bite the string. She brightened, then we got closer, then kissed, and I bit the string and we both ate our halves.

* * *

 **Christmas Day, Home:**

The past two days weren't so eventful, we sat at home, waiting for the SoD to report. During those two days, my mom, Akeno, and I just talked. Akeno learned about how my life was around my parents, and I learned about her time in the Gremory mansion. At about eight o'clock, Akeno and I went to take some...selfies?...Selfies at the Rockefeller Center, under the big Christmas tree.

"It looks so beautiful!" Akeno exclaimed.

"Each year, they do this, if you'd like, we can come back every year."

"Not every year, there are some places I want to visit too."

I grabbed her in my arms then kissed her passionately, just as many others couples did so. She seemed to melt in my arms and when we drew away, I said, "Merry Christmas," my breath visible in the air, "sorry I didn't get you a present."

" _This_ is the only present you need right now," she said as she brought me in, I closed my eyes then breathed in her scent, then...

"Akeno..." I mumbled through her lips.

She opened her eyes.

I blinked twice then looked to my right, and she drew away, disappointed. We ran under the tree and got protests from nearby people, but they didn't see us after we teleported, leaving them to wonder if they actually saw us.

* * *

 **Southold:**

We lay in the grass, waiting. Everyone talked about how this will go, mom will enter with the others, Kenji will also help, then Akeno and I will take out anyone who tries to run away. Simple? It is. _Well,_ I thought, _Let's prep the show._

* * *

 **A/N:** **Well, hope this was okay for a chapter, just in case if you didn't!...I will make another double chapter, at around 8 hours from where you are, to keep it simple (we all have timezone problems), I will update the story. In that chapter, it will be half or 3/4 of Ethan's mom's POV, because she will be the leader. Then as the Alliance people are escaping and others trying to carry out their original mission, I'll swap to Ethan's POV, then...someone will join Ria's peerage ;)**

 ***It/he/she will use the last four pawn pieces, but the amounts vary, cause mutations.**


	11. Round One, Fight!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DxD, only the people in SoD and the Alliance.**

 **Remember, Emily is Ethan's mom and Maxwell is his dad, these aren't random/unknown characters, who I will use '? POV' for and 'Third Person POV' for...third person.**

* * *

 **Emily Trent POV:**

We dressed up in the suits and dresses and I walked up to the gates, sashaying side to side, attracting the attention of the guards. Normally, there would be more than two, but these are from the Alliance, able to fight just as-or even more-thoroughly trained as the US military. I walked up to him and he looked at me, his eyes gleaming hungrily; his partner glared at Kenji, then looked suspiciously at me. I was glad for the advantage of the dark street, I was well known throughout the Alliance. Knowing that fact, Kenji talked for me, "May we enter the mansion to meet Gregory Heckler?" They turned to the direction Kenji finger was pointing, their mistake, "Kenji!"

When they looked, I cut the throat of the man in front of me, and Kenji snapped the neck of the other. I scaled the wall and looked around, seeing no other guards. _"Clear."_

The soldiers hidden around the perimeter went to their positions outside the windows. Kenji sat down on the wall next to me and said, "We ready?"

"Hold on, someone is in the office at the top."

"So it means something?"

"Their cover for the meeting is a party. Another thing, only that room is on, you could see a person looking outside."

"Can...what the hell?" The person we looked at waved in our direction and turned around and walked out of sight. _"THEY KNOW!"_ The soldiers barely registered the fact when some blew up. "DAMN!" shouted Kenji as he raced toward the fallen. The soldiers recovered quickly and fired at those inside the house, I frowned, then sprinted toward the window. I i climbed up the wall using ledges and grabbed onto the sill. I was about to smash the window when it opened and someone dragged me in. I rolled as I landed and looked at the man in front of me, " _You!"_

The man had greying hair, that was a flat buzzcut, he had a mesomorph build, but covered by his suit. His eyes were calculative, and his mouth expressionless. "Me."

"Are you...the actual leader?" I've faced many imposters of "Ghost", but is he really... _him_?

He smiled, "So...you doubt that I'm really the real one?"

"..."

He chuckled and watched me, "I will tell you, I _am_ the real..."Ghost". That's what you call me right?"

"Do if we kill you, we effectively defeat the Alliance?"

"Correct. Even if they survive, there's no real good leader to take over. I'm always surrounded by incapable fools. The only people I can rely on? Your defectors, but they can't lead, only fight," he very slightly bent his knees side facing me with a fist out, "But I doubt you can capture, much less, kill me." I smirked and he quickly retracted his fist.

I jumped up as he kicked the desk towards me, the lamp fell and shattered, papers flew, the phone yanked out of its socket. I put my feet on the surface and launched it back at him, flipping and landing, I noticed he put the table back down, without a sound, calmly waiting for me. We watched each other then I threw my knife at him, the moment my arm moved, he moved to throw a heavy book at me, I dodged and was slammed against the wall. I grunted and kicked up, only for him to bring up a knee and block it, unfazed as his kneecap was pushed out of place. He knocked down the bookshelf to my left and while I was distracted, he moved it back in place. I flipped the bookshelf towards him, books flew, and I rolled to my left, just as he punched it. His punch put a hole in the shelf and effectively stopped it.

I breathed hard, "How good are you?"

"Better than you think, although, you're very good yourself."

"I taught Ethan, who in turn taught the Soldiers of Dawn defectors."

"Ah...yes."

I leapt forward and threw a few punches, feigned a left hook, then hit his solar plexus, causing him to cough, but he turned as I tried to get another punch. Instead, I hit his shoulder blade, and he kicked me back. I hit the ceiling, turned, and landed on my feet. I'm surprised at how fast he reacted, even to that. I rushed forward as he tried recovering, I hit his nose and broke it, then he retaliated and almost hit my throat, which I barely blocked. The force of his punch caused my hands to fly back and hit my throat, although the force was severely diminished. I looked to my right, only to see a filing cabinet flying toward me, hitting me in the head and I momentarily blacked out.

He was standing, waiting, patiently, head cocked to the side. "Appears that you don't take advantage of what's around you," he said as he spread his arms, I looked around due to his gesture.

"I didn't expect you to be this good."

"Nobody takes the leaders seriously. Most of the bad guys in books are weak, incompetent cowards, I wasn't surprised you thought I was too."

"Can I ask? Are you a devil?"

"You mean that as in?"

"In the supernatural world," was my reply, although I do wonder if he is a demon.

He laughed, "Ah, like Ethan!"

I stiffened, "You know?"

"I have my ways of finding out. And no, I'm a plain human, just...experienced I guess you'd say."

I got up and looked at a rapier from a nearby rack, I was bruised in various places and bones possibly broken, but I moved and picked it up. He widened his eyes, and smiled happily. "A fencer! I rarely see people who fight such as you now." He overturned the table on the floor and I dodged, unfortunately moving away from the rack, allowing him to move towards it and grab one for himself, "En garde!"

I thrusted and sidestepped as he parried and thrust in return. He thrust again and I parried. I feigned a thrust, causing him to protect his stomach and I jumped to the side, thrusting at his heart, he turned and barely blocked and redirected the blade with his hilt. He ran up close and swung, cutting me and I blocked his second cut, only for him to throw his sword forward, I tried to block, but realized too late it was a feign, allowing him to cut my legs, stomach, face, arm, and hands. In return, I leapt forward, and cut his chest, his groin, wrist, and shoulder. When I cut his wrist, he dropped the rapier. I tried piercing his heart, but he ruined his hands, catching the blade and drew up close, head-butting me. I landed and he drove the point just under my breast. I closed my eyes, waiting, until I heard a clatter and I opened my eyes to see his hand. _Huh?_

"You're not dying today. I'll admit, this is the first time in a while that I've tried."

"Wha... _tried?_ Ho-how is that trying?"

He motioned with his hand and I grabbed it, surprised at his respect, even if we were enemies and fighting to our death a few moments ago. "As I said, I'm experienced, skilled, and lucky. I've gotten through." Then he slammed my head with his foot, unknowingly activating the earpiece. "Nobody, I repeat, _nobody_ in the Alliance has ever pushed me to this point."

"It still looked like you weren't trying."

"Really. I was. Rest assured. Mrs. Trent?"

"Y-yes?"

"I'll give you some inside information."

"You...are. There has to be a catch."

"None."

"..."

"Now, allow me to tell you my weakness."

"Why?"

"I'm happy, you've managed to get me this far in terms of desperation, I really was worried. And I like you."

"In case you didn't know, I'm married."

He was confused, then understood, "No, no, not in _that_ way, I mean as a rival. Anyway, onto the information...I'm very susceptible to surprise attacks."

"But, didn't I throw a knife at you from nowhere? And we attacked your cover mansion just now, yet...you knew."

"I had informants, not spies, as of yet. My men happened to be watching your men. And two, that wasn't really a surprise attack, by that, I mean as if I am the target of a sniper's assassination. _That_ is the surprise I am referring to."

"Oh..."

"As I said, no catch, no lie, I'm being generous Mrs. Trent. Keep up the good work, I hope to fall to you, your husband, or your son one day." I felt him shift, then he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I grunted at the pain.

"The only reason I'm here is because we are attacking civilians, different than our usual methods, I want the mission to go well." Then the door slammed opened and some Soldiers rushed in and aim their weapons at him, only for him to take out throwing knifes and launch them at the soldiers, injuring them, but not killing them, he took out six of eight faster than we could see, "Drop your weapons or you last two will die." They froze, then reluctantly dropped them. "I will see you next time Mrs. Trent, or Emily." He walked to the window, then was about to leap when he turned around, "Oh, better get moving guys, some of my men are starting their way to Central Park." Then he winked, jumped out, and when Kenji ran to the window, he said slowly, "...Gone."

I slowly got up, and told my son, _"Ethan, there's already people going to Central Park."_

There was silence, then...Akeno came on her words barely audible over the wind blowing into the earpiece, _"He saw the cars, but didn't notice until later. We're chasing them down right now, sorry about the wait, we had to get his helmet off. AHHH!"_ There was a loud screeching, then silence, and she came back on, _"Ethan! Don't do that! I can't reply anymore, there's no way for either of us to put it on. Juliett out."_ I smiled slightly at her code name, given to her by Ethan in reference to Romeo and Juliet.

"So..." I turned to Kenji, "That was really him?"

"Really him," I replied.

"Damn, I'd kill myself if a simple Alliance member did _that_ to you."

"I'd kill myself the moment I lost to him. I lost twice."

" _Twice?_ "

"One up close and personal, another time, fencing."

"Amazing!" He laughed.

"Haha...Are we all good?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Let's get the dead back on the ship."

"Um," Kenji said, "That's going to be nobody, but...These guys won't be fighting for a very long time, this is a humiliation to them."

"They weren't killed in the explosion?!"

"It seems as if 'Ghost' did it just to scare us," he held up party stringers, "This is the most deadly thing."

"Wh-what does he plan to do? What is he even doing?" I cried in disbelief.

"I'm sure he has an ulterior motive."

"How? What?"

"He could be siding with us."

I blinked.

"I heard what he said, he was informed about us, the time between our arrival and his information _is enough_ for him to set up an ambush, yet he didn't.

The only thing he set up? Decoy bombs. He had most of his men killed. I think he's helping us on purpose."

"Why...why would he help us?"

* * *

 **Ethan POV (Minutes before):**

I saw cars driving by, I waited and waited, but they didn't come, not the cars I needed. Then I noticed one last car driving out of the mansion. I frowned, then widened my eyes. "Akeno! Let's go!"

"Wha-?"

"They've already gone!"

We ran to the motorcycle and we got on, me driving while Akeno held on from my waist. "Ethan," she said as I turned on the engine, "How did you know?"

"It was obvious, all of those cars have no license plates." I drove away, going in the direction of Central Park. "I'm so stupid."

"Can we catch up?"

"We must, even if we can't, we must make an effort."

"Hai. Top speed?"

"Of course, tighten your helmet and hang on tight Akeno, let's get this thing going..." I revved the engine and drove quickly, getting honks from cars and I turned on the lights, flashing the common blue and red. They stopped and cars moved, and I smirked as some drove quicker and they were the cars that I sought.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter, I will mix together the chase and Kenji joining the peerage, also with the Sacred Gear history, sorta, just its origins (no previous users, don't know who to put)and how Ethan can use it. So it may be lengthy or average, really depends if the chase chapter would have been short or long.**

 **I have decided to make Tragedies of the Past unique in that it has two consciousness and it can be shared, with one person and one person only (Now...why two instead of one conscious? The origins for this gear is going to tell why. Hint: tragedy and a tragic hero. Again, with a why. Why two people? Of course you know I'll share it with Akeno, I mean, _duh_ it's a pairing of Ethan and Akeno, but I've watched BorN...Akeno doesn't really have any standing point except for being a Fallen and Devil, and there's those bracelets from Grigori she got to boost her power, which is meh imo, six wings sounds like a lot, still ehhh. So yeah, expect her to control shadows after the next chapter.)**


	12. The Chase, Sacred Gears

**Chapter 12!**

 **Only Ethan, SoD, the Alliance, and Tragedies of the Past is owned by me. NOTE: Now the sacred gear is being officially introduced,** _{text}_ **refers to the guy and** _{ text} _**refers to the girl.**

* * *

...

"Can we catch up?"

"We must, even if we can't, we must make an effort."

"Hai. Top speed?"

"Of course, tighten your helmet and hang on tight Akeno, let's get this thing going..." I revved the engine and drove quickly, getting honks from cars and I turned on the lights, flashing the common blue and red. They stopped and cars moved, and I smirked as some drove quicker. They were the cars that I sought. I heard my mom say, _"Ethan, there's already people going to Central Park."_

I swerved behind a car, just as the first shots were fired, causing chaos, people screamed and ran, some ducked behind cars and those inside hid under the dashboard. I parked behind a van, removed my helmet, gave it to Akeno, said, "Tell them we saw the people leave the mansion, but I was slow to realize."

Starting drive again, I drove out from behind, and not even a moment later, one of the cars braked suddenly, I killed the accelerator, turned the handlebar, and dragged my foot on the road, and quickly drove around it, causing Akeno to scream. She slapped my back and screamed, "Ethan! Don't do that!" A moment later she finished and put the earpiece in my shirt pocket.

Soon I heard a roar, and saw the car go up in flames, causing more people to scream. I looked to the side and saw people taking pictures, and shooting videos. I turned my eyes away from them and focused, turning left when the cars we were chasing did, but made a U-turn when I saw a rocket flying and went right, going towards the mansion. I went down a block and turned right, then at the corner, made another right, I heard multiple screeching, and when I went to an intersection, saw multiple cars piled up. I looked forward, then left, confused, not seeing the Alliance vehicles. I heard a tremendous crash and a car went sliding and I saw the cars again, sighing in relief, I backed up, but one car went straight for us, while the others went on their original path. This caused me to gun the engine, scraping my leg and causing us to fishtail. The bike flipped over just as the first car crashed into a building and blowing up, causing me to cringe. Then I cried in pain as I landed, hitting my head on the concrete, and scraping myself on the elbow and left arm. Akeno wasn't in much better condition, but I got up with her, and we nodded as we picked up the bike.

I started the engine, opened the visor, took deep breaths, focused on my goal, and cursed at my barriers being broken. _Is loving Akeno really worth living as a normal person? Would I have gone better if I stayed how I was before?_ "Ethan?" I heard her voice. "I'm fine." I started the motor, and drove. _No...it is worth the pain, the suffering, now...I can feel what the Alliance feels. If I am to fight, I will suffer just as everyone else._

I drove, watching the headlights and the cars swerving to avoid the Alliance drivers. As we got beside one, I yelled, "LIGHTNING!" I felt Akeno shift, then before I could tell her again, I felt her shift again then move her hand, just as the driver's window lowered and a gun poke out. I felt electricity move around my body and my hairs stood up, then she threw the bolt of thunder, I moved to the leftmost lane to avoid the car as the drivers electrocuted, killed, and nobody to control the vehicle, slamming into other cars parked on the side. I held up three fingers, _Three more._ Then felt Akeno squeeze my waist reassuringly.

We drove up between the two ahead of us, and I shouted and cut the speed, just in the nick of time as the two cars tried to slam us flat. This caused them to crash and lose speed. I laughed at my luck and drove toward the last one, not noticing the rocket fired from their RPG from behind, blowing up at our two o'clock, sending us flying I hit flew and crashed through a window, causing the people hiding behind it to scream.

I climbed out, limping, and tried to crawl across the road, I was forced to jump back as the two vehicles that tried to sandwich me sped by, nearly slamming into me. I collapsed, and tried to move toward the bike when I saw a bolt of lightning pop a back tire of the two vehicles, making them crash again and stop. Akeno flew to me, smiling sadly, "I will get the last car Isan-kun."

"Akeno..."

"You've done so much, let me do something~"

"But I-mmph!" She put my head in her breasts.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

As she flew away, I activated the earpiece, miraculously unharmed, _"Need backup. Juliett needs help."_ I told them the street name then sat and waited, breathing deeply, and ignoring the stares.

* * *

 **Akeno POV:**

I avoid a rocket by diving towards the vehicle. They were smart to turn off the headlights, but they gave away their position when they shot at me. With a burst of speed, I flew in front of it, and formed lightning, then as they got close, prepared to throw it. It sped up, and I smirked, then saw the driver smirk in return, and eyes full of determination. I saw a blink under behind the grille, then, it was too late. The explosion roared, but I felt a drop in temperature and I felt chills, when I opened my eyes, by body and clothes were singed. In the place of the car was a crater and I saw the shadows move. _Did...Isan do that?_

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

I sighed as they treated my wounds, we were on the dock with a ship that would take the SoD operators to Europe. I looked around the pier and at Akeno, who was wrapped in bandages. She gave me a smile then flinched. I got up when they finished, and walked to Kenji, who was interrogating the survivors. I was on their way when I saw multiple flashes and the heads of those survivors blasted into oblivion. They weren't the only ones targeted, I roared when Kenji twisted and fell, clutching his chest. The soldiers rushed to their weapons, but stopped as they saw me surrounded by dark aura. Akeno told them to stay back. As the echoes faded, they heard the snapping of necks, and blood fly as the snipers' throats were cut, they flinched as they saw figures standing over the dead bodies, shadows with red, crimson red glowing eyes, all look our way. Akeno put a hand on my shoulder and I blinked, so did all of the figures on the buildings. I looked at her, then closed my eyes, dispersing the shades.

I kneeled down by Kenji, "Sorry, commander. I should have known that would happen," he said.

"Kenji, I can get help, hold on."

He wheezed, "...How?"

"Please, wait." I thought to Koneko, _KONEKO! GET RIAS AND ASIA TO TELEPORT TO AKENO AND ME, HURRY! AND PLEASE!_

I waited, and prayed that Kenji stayed alive, if he did, Asia could save him. "Who...who could help?"

"A friend of mine in the same peerage, Asia Argento."

"The sister we saved from that church?"

"I don't recall telling you why we did that mission, but yes."

He nodded, then just as he started closing his eyes, there was a bright red circle, with the pattern of the House of Gremory. Akeno ran over just as the soldiers raised their weapons. I said, "Hold."

Rias and Asia appeared and they greeted Akeno, who led them to me. I looked up and yelled, "KENJI! WAKE UP!"

He slowly opened his eyes, put his hand on my shoulder, grinned. I barely heard him, "...Sorry."

I slapped him, hoping to keep him awake, but just when Asia and Rias got here, he left. I stayed kneeling, tears trailing down my face, and my eyes trailing his dead body. I felt depressed by his death. He was a boy, barely ten, when we found him, woke up, incoherent, not knowing anything. We took him in, to teach him, to help him. It was like teaching a baby. The adults made fun of him, and criticized me for trying to help him. I felt satisfaction when I found that he was a quick learner. He was challenged by those soldiers, and they lost by a huge margin. As he grew, he, Shirone, Takahashi, our old Recon commander, Michael and I became siblings, we were the only one willing to help him. He became quite deadly, holding the knowledge of all of us. One thing was for sure, he would never know his old life. He chose to accept his new life, with us, the Soldiers of Dawn. He swore to stay with us, even if he found his old life, he'd stay with us. He appreciated our care, saving him, letting him live, and giving him a brand new life.

I didn't move as someone touched my shoulder, I heard talking, but I ignored it. Then I whipped my head so fast, everyone heard the crack it made. "WHAT?"

"I-I could reincarnate him," Rias shook under my fierce gaze.

I got up, "Do it." She took out the last four pawn pieces and held them over Kenji. Meanwhile, I looked at the injured soldiers and said, "Here." They came over, "Asia-san, could you heal them for me?"

She smiled at me, "Of course Ethan-senpai!"

I smiled, "Thanks, you're a great help, I couldn't save Kenji, but let's help them." They stared at Asia in awe as their wounds, bruises, heck, any type of injury faded, making them feel normal. They thanked her greatly, calling her the "Ultimate Medic", I chuckled at their unoriginality. Hey, being with us, you really can't be that original.

I looked at Kenji, and saw him sitting up, "How's is dying and living again?"

"He chuckled, painful, but I can handle it."

When I sat down, Rias looked at me questionably, "What does he have?"

"Huh?"

"The pieces were barely powerful enough, even with all the mutations, all four of them were mutations, very high values, yet, it nearly failed."

"Oh, um by Sacred Ge-"

"I have Incarnate Anthem and Blade Blacksmith," he simply answered for me.

" _The_ Incarnate Anthem? The Holy Cross of Flames?"

He waved off her disbelief, "Believe it. I know my Sacred Gear, unlike Ethan."

"Hey!"

Rias stared, then accepted the fact, "Welcome to my family..."

"Kenji."

She giggled, "We'll take care of you as a normal family."

"Thank you, I've never had that treatment in the Soldiers. _If_ you exclude Ethan."

" _Do we_ look like a family?" This caused everyone to laugh.

* * *

 **Home:**

 _"Breaking News! In the mainsion of Gregory Heckler, holds evidence of a terrorist attack!"_

 _"He was holding a party as a cover for a meeting to initiate that attack,"_ said another voice.

 _"They planned an attack on the citizens in and around Central Park it seems. Fortunately, some of the party guests realized that too._

 _They bravely fought the terrorists, risking their lives for others that they don't know."_

 _"One amazing thing is that they even gone to the effort to chase_ down _those terrorists in a car chase!"_

 _"Why don't we look at some images taken by pedestrians during the car chase, Luke?"_

As we looked at the screen one image showed the motorcycle I used, our faces hidden behind the helmets, but you could notice Akeno's long ponytail. I turned off the screen and looked at mom, "Is this a bad thing?"

"Possibly, doubt they'd recognize you." But she poked Akeno, "You need to get rid of your ponytail."

Akeno pouted, "I like my ponytail, so does Isan-kun, right?"

"Of course, love. Mom's just kidding."

"So, when will you go back to Kuoh?"

"When Kenji is done talking with the SoD about the supernatural world, maybe by twelve."

"Why aren't you doing it?" my mom asked me, I understood why, as I am the leader, I should be informing them myself, instead of having someone in my place.

"I have to leave Akeno, which I don't want to do." Akeno put her head on my shoulder while my mom rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Lazy-ass, love-sick...that's no leader that could be trusted." This caused me to smirk.

"You told me to relax."

"Yes, but I meant it as, don't take fighting the Alliance seriously, not doing...this."

* * *

 **Timeskip 2am, Kuoh Academy ORC clubhouse:**

I lay in the bed, next to Akeno, thinking of how three of the SoD members are now devils. Now, what Kenji said made me think, _I know my Sacred Gear, unlike Ethan._ I shifted, focusing. Then I sat up.

"Isan-kun?" Akeno woke up.

"Hey."

"Hmm?" Then she saw what I saw and screamed. It only came out for a second before I clamped my hand over her mouth, muffling it.

"Shh," she hugged me and I felt her heart race.

 _{So...You finally called to chat}_

"It's them..." Akeno breathed.

 _{ Yes, its us how are you doing, my dears?}_

I said, "Fine, but...who are you guys?"

The male chuckled slowly

 _{Who we_ were _you mean.}_

"You still exist, right?"

 _{You do have a point.}_

 _{ So...sit tight lovers.}_

 _{I am Tristian, and she is Iseult. I was a knight of King Arthur's round table, Iseult was a princess. This tragedy starts just after I killed the Irish knight Morholt. While returning, the two of us consumed a love potion.}_

"Holdup...howinthedamnhelldidyoudrinkapotionlikethat?" I said the last part quickly when he raised his hand. He spent a minute processing what I said.

 _{Things happen, deal with it.}_

"But a love potion?" He ignored me after that, so he could continue his story.

 _{When we consumed it, obviously we fell madly in love. Iseult married her uncle, King Mark, however, due to the potion, loved me instead. We were charged for adultery. For three years, however, we got lucky each time and continued our acts. Until one day, her uncle managed to gather enough proof of our acts. We were guilty, I was to be hanged, and Iseult burned at the stake.}_

 _{I managed to escape, and ran across the roofs of buildings, at that final leap, I got from the chapel to the lazar house Iseult was in and freed her. We took shelter in the Morrois forest until Mark found us, again. We all struck a deal, I would leave the country, alive, and Iseult would stay with Mark. I fled to Brittany, where I married_ _Iseult of the White Hands, daughter of Hoel of Brittany and sister of Sir Kahedin.}_

 _{ Unloyal bastard.}_

 _{Hey, I still died for you in the end. And I married her because I felt that you would never get to me again, I shouldn't have doubted you.}_

 _{... }_

 _{Now here's the end of the tragedy, I was poisoned by a lance that had venom on it. I was saving a woman from six knights at that time. I sent Kahedin to bring Iseult, this one, to me, she is the only person who could heal me then. I told him to raise white sails if Iseult came with him and black sails if she didn't. When they returned, the sails were white. My second wife lied to me about it, I was certain until she broke my certainty. I killed myself, thinking that she betrayed me and not willing to endure the poison longer. Iseult died of grief just after.}_

"That's...tragic," I stated.

 _{Hence why this is a tragic story, and I'm a tragic hero.}_

 _{ And me? Why don't I get a title?}_

 _{Women didn't hold importance then, don't worry my love, you will be the tragic heroine.}_

 _{ Hmph.}_

"What about the gear then?"

 _{Ah, yes. We both are unique in a way, we are two conscious in one gear, usually it is one for one. Now, because of that, we gained an advantage, something we had to test, and it works.}_

"What is it?"

 _{I can move Iseult to Akeno, and she will also possess the Sacred Gear, not just you, Ethan.}_

"Then let's go!"

 _{Wait. There are downsides, if Akeno gains the Sacred Gear, then she will use it, BUT it is at half the power as if you use us yourself. In addition, In order for Akeno to use one, or both, of us,_ you _must be conscious. If you die, then Akeno, you can't use either of us anymore, Ethan is the true host, so we will return to the reincarnation cycle._

 _Remember, there are some upsides; like this, either one of you can use us both, which is great in power, and if you master the use of the negative emotions as power, we are essentially as strong as the Boosted Gear, individually. Another thing is communication, Iseult and I can pass messages to you two, as we could talk to each other as we are one in this gear. So, are you willing to move one of us to Akeno?"}_

"Definitely."

 _{ I'll go with Akeno, man with man, woman with woman.}_

"Sure, makes sense," I said, then looked at Akeno, "But Akeno I didn't get your preference yet, do you want to do this?"

Akeno smiled, "Thank you for noticing, I'd like this, being more linked to you will make me happier."

 _{Ready miss?}_

Akeno nodded. There was a shine,

 _{Put your hand on my hand.}_

Akeno did so and shuddered at the harsh emptiness of Tristian's shadow, he made a few gestures, then pushed his other hand towards Akeno, she coughed, but didn't move, then the shadows moved, seemingly creating a bridge. Then, I noticed, it _is_ a bridge, when it was finished, Iseult walked across it, then entered Akeno, she shivered, then when Tristian removed his hand and the shadows returned to their respective places, she slumped, and I caught her. "I feel so cold."

 _{It's normal, remember, so activate us, simply touch a shadow, and see it move.}_

She did so and Iseult appeared as the shadows moved slightly. We all smiled, knowing this will go well over time.

 _{With some practice, you'll do well.}_

 _{ Oh, you two. Listen carefully.}_

We stayed silent.

 _{ Be careful when activating Juggernaut Drive. The power it uses and releases can attract not only unwanted people, but also...The dead. They are constantly hungry, being in the underworld, the power we release in Juggernaut Drive, can fill up the starving stomachs of every dead in the Underworld, shades, ghouls, zombies, vampires, skeletons, everything, twice at the least.} _

Akeno and I looked at each other, then at Iseult and nodded, "We understand," Akeno said. Little did I know that I would use it within a year.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed, I'm ending the story soon, but not the series. Just after the Shitri and Gremory peerage meet each other, I may end it, or maybe just after Riser enters and gives the Gremory time to train. This is an either or option.**


	13. Vs Saji, Kenji Finds Someone to Love

**Now...the meeting of Sona's and Rias's peerage.**

* * *

Sona looked at me, "So you and Kenji are the new pawns?"

I closed my eyes and smiled, much like Asia and Akeno do, "Yes!" Smiling and bowing afterwards, "Thank you for the introduction to your peerage!"

" **HEY!** "

That tone made me frown and I muttered to myself so only Kenji heard, "Or now, almost everyone."

"Don't act that way to Kaichou!"

I looked at the man questionably, legitimately confused, "Huh?"

"I saw your eyes, don't you think of making a move of Kaichou."

I looked at Sona, "Uh, what?" Sona looked confused then frowned.

"Saji-"

"Don't worry Kaichou, I'll make sure that this servant of Gremory won't get in your way."

I protested, "Now, hol-"

"Let me tell you, I will protect Kaichou and her dreams! If you want to get to her, you must get past me!" Saji continued yelling at me.

"Are you stu-"

"Not only that you also have to beat her in chess!"

I murmured to Kenji, "Now, I don't like this guy." Causing him to snicker, the snowy-haired girl looked in our direction and Kenji winked. She blushed and turned to Saji, who was still talking.

"I doubt your abiliti-"

I lost patience, " **I'M NOT INTERESTED IN SONA! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T _NOTICED_ , I'M DATING AKENO AT THE MOMENT!**" My outburst surprised the Sona peerage, who saw me as a calm guy, worried Kenji as he never saw me angry, _ever_ , and scared the Gremory peerage, they've seen me when I thought Akeno was dead, after the fight with Kalawarner.

Saji glared at me, "How rude, interrupting me, fine. I challenge you to a battle!"

I deadpanned, "So, ready to fight the champion?"

"Who?"

"Me."

"You?!" Saji's disbelief caused Kenji to laugh. He laughed a real laugh, then it led to me laughing, Issei chuckling, and Koneko giggling, making the Gremory peerage amused, Sona and her peerage confused, and Saji pissed. "What are you laughing about?" he growled.

Kenji stiffled his laugh, "Oh damn, _that_ is the best thing I've ever heard. No, second best," his smile was blissful, "Nothing could beat you accepting me as family, Ethan."

"Thanks, glad you still remember," I turned to Saji, "Test your skills, I must. Arrogance, your downfall it will be."

* * *

The two peerages sat on the bleachers, watching intently at how the fight will go, except Kenji, he knew I'd win, unless I was drunk, but that wouldn't matter, I still killed soldiers while drunk. In addition, Issei and Koneko sat back, also knowing I'd win, those affiliated with the Soldiers of Dawn knew I hated braggarts and show no mercy, no matter who it was. Koneko shuddered at one incident where only she was able to stop me from killing a Soldier for declaring himself better than Kenji because of his service.

Saji struck a fighting pose, "Let's test your hand-to-hand combat." I scoffed at his statement, if he was better, he'd be in the soldiers a long, _long_ time ago. He charged and threw a few punches, I dodged and dodged, the hit his chest in retaliation. Then I parried more punches, which he followed up with a sweep of his foot, kicking my feet from under me. I put my hand out and landed on my fingertips, pushing up and landing just on my feet. "Simple, this is."

He growled, then all of a sudden, I felt a sting on my arm and saw a light string, "TAKE THAT!"

I muttered, "This is supposed to be unarmed combat, cheater." Strangely, as I charged him, I felt slower, weaker. I stumbled, and got hit on the cheek by his foot. "What is...this?"

Saji smirked, and I got launched to the wall. "TRISTIAN!" I shouted. He spoke in my mind,

 _{That is one of the Sacred Gears of Vritra. Absorption Line.}_

"Vritra as in the Hindu God, the dragon, jailer?" I cried out as Saji yanked me.

 _{Correct, it absorbs your power as long as it is connected to you. Remember, you can use the negative emotions and break yourself free.}_

I grunted, "I don't want the Sona peerage to know."

 _{A simple knife won't do, Ethan, just use the shadows and form a sword. Be careful, don't get carried away.}_

I didn't, I took a deep breath and listened to the moans of despair, the shouts of hatred, the giddy emotions from the greedy, _It all felt so, satisfying, I need to consume more, AND MORE!_ I roared and everyone felt a drop in temperature, in addition, the killing intent caused Saji to momentarily lose his concentration. I held my hand out and the shadows moved to form an entirely black sword, being made by shadow, albeit gleaming. The sword went through the line like a shadow *ahem*, allowing me to be free, my smile showed my canine teeth, my eyes hollow, then I charged Saji faster than anyone could see, my speed making even Kiba surprised. I slammed him against the wall and brought my fist down on his ribs, fracturing them, just as I almost got another blow, "STOP!"

I turned to who was speaking, moved, leaving shadows behind, and raised my sword, swinging until I saw who it is. The sword stopped right above Rias's hair, the wind parting it before it returned to its original position. Slowly, I released everything inside me, the shadows returning and emotions returning, to wherever they came from. Rias glared, "You have to stop getting out of control, Ethan. I won't allow you to kill a member of Sona's peerage or mine. I let the first time slide, but not this time."

I bowed my head, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you just need to master the Sacred Gear." She frowned and started walking toward the door. I stayed behind, with Kenji and Akeno walking towards me.

"Wait," Sona said, "Out of curiosity, how many pieces did you use?"

I tilted my head, "Four."

I heard Saji grunt, "JUST FOUR? SOMEONE OF EQUAL POWER CAN'T DO THIS! YOU FOUGHT ME JUST TO BEAT ME UP? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Well, technically six, one was a mutation of three pieces."

Sona frowned and looked at Rias, "Strange, with that power, it has to be more."

Rias shrugged, but I realized she lied to me about my power, "Guess it is that way, if this is the best it could do, I see no problem with six pieces."

They walked out the door, along with most of Sona's peerage, leaving Sona, Ruruka, the snow haired Momo, Kenji, Akeno, and I. Momo ran over to Saji and tried to help him up, but she pressed on his ribs making him cry out. This made me smirk, until he pushed her away and Ruruka took her place, then I grew concerned. "Get away!" he said, "If you watched the fight, you should have known I was hurt right there! Let's...get going Ruruka." He spit at me as he walked by, and I simply wiped my shoes. Glad he couldn't aim. They walked out too, and we heard sniffling, embarrassed, we all turned away from Momo, except Kenji.

* * *

 **Kenji POV:**

"Hey," I whispered to Momo, _I think?...Yeah, that's her name_ , "You know you don't have to like him right?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at me, "H-how do you know?" Our conversation echoed, embarrassing the remainder of the peerages to start an awkward conversation to let us talk.

"Well, you and the other girl stayed behind as everyone left and helped Saji. With his personality, I'd expected him not to care about it, he _was_ getting up on his own, until you went over." She ran out, crying. I blinked, and looked to Sona, she nodded and waved her hand, then Ethan smirked and gave me silent encouragement with Akeno. I ran outside and heard footsteps to my right, I burst out the doors and saw Momo running into the forest, I chased after her, catching up just a minute into the forest. "Oi, can I guess? You and...Ruruka-chan are silently competing to be with him?"

She sobbed, "Ruruka-chan seems to be favored by Saji, I try my best to top her, and at times it seems like I did, he doesn't care. I want to give up...but I CAN'T!" She hugged me, surprising me.

I blinked, "Is he that likeable? Look at his attitude!" She blinked out her tears and looked at me, "You saw him when he lost." I held her face, "Best you let him go, that bastard doesn't like you nor Ruruka, his heart is for Sona. Best he breaks Ruruka's heart and have her hate him. The least you could do is hate him now." I wiped the tears from my eyes, then her eyes. _I simply can't stand girls cry._

"K-Kenji-senpai?"

"Just Kenji please. We are in the same grade and same age."

But she shook her head, "I still want to call you senpai. Have you had your heart broken before?" I blinked, and used what Ethan taught me, to reach for the glimpse of unknown memories that passed by, but I missed it. "Kenji-senpai?"

I chuckled and lied, "Not emotionally, but my heart was shot, well, pierced by bone, that is broken in a way. Rias reincarnated me, which is why I'm a Devil."

"So, what you said wasn't true?"

I flinched at what I said to her, I didn't put my words correctly, "No, I meant it as, I broke up before, I didn't like the woman, so it didn't affect me much. However, I broke her heart, she didn't see why I didn't like her. You should do the same with Saji. Please, forget him, he's not worth the effort to like."

She considered what I said then nodded, and I felt her face heat up, "Kenji-senpai?"

"Eh?" She pointed to my hands, blushing, I removed them and put them behind my back quickly.

"Thank you, for helping me, not letting go." I smiled and walked her out to the gates. I saw Ethan wave to me, and I told her to wait while I go talk to him.

"So, how'd it go?" He was smiling.

"Great, she forgot all about that fag."

Sona cleared her throat, "I know you two don't like him, but please refrain from talking about him like that in my presence."

"Okay, Shitri-sama, sorry about that," said Ethan, bowing. He turned to me, "Do you like anyone?"

I was taken aback, "Why would I?"

He laughed then waved me away, "It's getting late, go ahead and walk Momo home."

I nodded, "Yessir!"

"That's not an order, but she'd feel safer if you did."

* * *

We walked by houses and other houses, then a trashcan was knocked over, making us jump. I jumped in front of her and crouched, my fight side and fist facing the direction, a cat walked out from behind it and looked at us, displeased. Then it slunk away into the night. I smiled nervously, "Sorry."

She smiled kindly and walked in front of me. I looked at her hair as it swooshed slightly from side to side, in addition, I smelled her perfume and I smiled, my stomach fluttering, then she turned and looked at me worriedly, "Kenji-senpai, is something wrong?" I noticed that I stopped walking.

"No, nothing, let's keep going." I walked beside her to keep being distracted, but it didn't work as I kept looking at her. She noticed, "Is something wrong with me?"

"Oh, uh, no! I-I just like your hair!" I smiled.

She giggled, "I like your hair too, it matches mine!" She tugged it and I smiled. "We're here."

"Okay, cool, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"..."

"Momo-chan?"

She looked up, and I was surprised to see her face as red as a tomato, "C-could you stay at my house for the night?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm good." Then I heard in my head, _KENJI! IF YOU DON'T GO INSIDE AND STAY THERE FOR THE NIGHT, I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES TOMORROW MORNING THE MOMENT I SEE YOU!_

I blinked then said, "On second thought, I'll come, it's getting late anyhow." I heard a huff in my mind. Momo smiled, and I smiled in return, heart skipping a beat, _What's going on with me?_

She unlocked the door and let me in first. I instinctively put my hand on the switches and felt Momo's hand. She flushed and I let go, allowing the lights to turn on. I looked around and smiled, "Nice home. Spacious."

She nodded, "I-If you'd like, you could sleep in my room."

I raised an eyebrow, "Where would you sleep?" She nodded to the couch and smiled.

"Here, also, it could be an excuse to sleep like boys such as you."

I laughed and shook my head, "No, you should sleep in your room. Let's go." I started up the stairs.

She blushed, "W-with you?!" I stopped halfway, thinking about what I said. She wanted to say more but I interrupted.

"Oh, NO!" I turned around quickly, "No! I'll tuck you in and then I'll sleep down here." Momo looked at the couch and then at me. She nodded and then going up the stairs, grabbed my hand. I followed her up and stayed outside the door as she changed. She sat down and I asked, "You're not sleeping yet?" She patted the bed and I sat down. She laid her head on my chest and said, "Again, thank you for making me forget about Saji."

I watched her, astonished, "U-uh, no problem. I'll be honest, I didn't like him."

She giggled, "So you made me leave him for yourself?" I opened my mouth to object, then realizing it actually made sense considering what I've done, I simply accepted it.

"Well, I guess so, didn't mean to though," I muttered, then my eyes fluttered, I yawned then nearly fell forward. "Sorry, haven't slept in almost a week."

"One week?" Momo exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ethan trains us to go through a variety of days without sleep. Sometimes it would only be a few minutes of sleep with days of working."

"W-why would he do that?"

I mumbled, slipping away, "We need this. If we are fighting enemies, we could go days without sleep. These aren't people that you can just escape. So we spent days sprinting, hunting, watching, waiting."

"Can you tell me one time?"

"Hmm, ah!" I fell asleep knowingly, falling to the side and hitting Momo's shoulder. I didn't notice as Momo laid my head on her pillow and she snuggled up to me as the night went on, dropping the temperature. I sighed contently at the weight on my side and slept a dreamless sleep. It will be the first time I've gotten a few hours of sleep in months.

* * *

 **A/N: Almost done! MomoxKenji here, but yeah, story will finish chapter 15, in the works right now.**


End file.
